


Mad World

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared must find the strength to keep their family from being torn apart when the kidnapping of his and Jensen's six month old son nearly destroys their safe and perfect life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fic title:** Mad World  
 **Author name:**[](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist name:**[](http://alena2b.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alena2b**](http://alena2b.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** J2  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Word Count:** 33,443  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  
 **Summary:** Jared must find the strength to keep their family from being torn apart when the kidnapping of his and Jensen's six month old son nearly destroys their safe and perfect life.  
 **Link to art:**[ART POST](http://alena2b.livejournal.com/12545.html)

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002yrf50/)   


"Jared!"

Jared glanced up from the baby beside him into the eyes of the professionally dressed woman next to the table. He grinned, recognition lighting up his eyes, as she slid out the chair opposite and sat down, placing her briefcase by the table, “Hey, Tressa!”

Face lighting up, Tressa smiled down at the baby in the stroller. "Is this Davey?" She looked at Jared for permission. "May I?"

Turning to the stroller where Davey gurgled happily his eyes locked on his dad, Jared smiled with pride. "Sure." Moving the stroller around to face Tressa he watched as she knelt beside it, reaching out so Davey could grasp her fingers. “He’s adorable. How old is he?”

“Six months next Thursday.” Jared sighed. “I don’t know where the time’s gone.”

“So, is he a good baby? Not keeping you up at night?” Tressa cooed at Davey as he gripped her finger tighter and giggled.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jared, laughed, “That’s Jensen’s job.” A teasing smile lit up his face. “No, seriously he’s great; there was a little colic in the beginning but he sleeps right through now.”

“That’s great, I’m really happy for you both.” Tressa straightened up, one hand smoothing her skirt as she took the seat across from Jared. “So…”she paused, leaning down to retrieve her briefcase at her feet, “We’d really love you for the lead in this new pilot in the works.” Sitting the briefcase on the table, she opened it and reached inside to pull out a bound script offering it to Jared. “Your agent explained that you were ready to return to work, and frankly we couldn’t be more excited. Eric had nothing but rave reviews for you, and of course the body of your work speaks for itself.”

“Thanks,” Jared cheeks flushed, “It just feels strange you know, thinking about work again. I mean I want to, don’t get me wrong, I do…it’s just. I mean, as I told you Jensen and I still need to sit down and work out a schedule that’s going to work for us. We don’t want to leave Davey in daycare all the time. Taking on a lead in a series is going to be a great deal of work-- a lot of hours away from home.”

“We understand completely. That’s why we thought this project would be perfect. Although, you are the lead, there are two other co-stars. That way you can actually come home every night. They would be able to pick up the slack with their story lines as well.” Tressa studied Jared’s expression and smiled encouragingly, “Look, there’s the script, take it home, read through it, and give it to Jensen to read as well. Just… don’t say no yet--please?”

Jared nodded accepting the script and flipping through it idly then turned to Davy he let out a loud wail, “Looks like he’s decided it’s time to eat. Do you mind if I feed him while we talk?”

“Not at all, I might be a producer, but I ’m a parent as well--go ahead.” Tressa watched Jared amazed at how wonderful he was as a father.

Popping the clasps of the harness Jared lifted Davey up onto his lap then made a face, “Oh boy, this is more than just hungry, this is toxic waste.” Jared screwed up his nose, balancing his son on one leg as he rummaged around in the navy bag on the back of the stroller with his free hand as Davey continued wailing in his arms.

“Here, let me,” Tressa leaned over, her hands outstretched. “I’ll hold him for you, while you get his stuff.”

“Sure, but I have to warn you he really smells and you’re all dressed up an’—”

Laughing, Tressa nodded “I’m sure.” She stood accepting a squirming arm of baby. Bouncing Davey in the crook of her arm, she settled back down with a much happier baby on her lap. “So, you don’t need to give us an answer right this minute, but we’ll need to get rolling fairly soon if we expect to get the green light on this project. We need to get the pilot filmed in time for the pilot season.”

“Not a problem, Tressa.” Jared pulled a fresh diaper, wipes, and a jar of baby food from the bag, turning just in time to see their waitress approach the table.

“Hi, I’m Katie, your waitress. Is there anything I can get for you sir?”

Jared glanced up at Tressa, “Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll just have a cappuccino.” Tressa ended her order with a gasp as Davy bit down on her finger. Eyes widening in surprise, she chuckled. “So, your bites worse than your bark.” She quipped.

Turning back to the waitress with a smile, Jared shook his head with a chuckle, “Two cappuccinos …oh and could I get you to warm this up for me?” He flashed his infamous ‘puppy eyes’ that had made him and his character Sam Winchester one of the sexiest men on television at Supernatural’s heyday.

Cheeks going pink, the waitress beamed, “Sure, not a problem, Mr. Padalecki, two large cappuccinos, and one warmed jar of baby food coming right up.”

Tressa watched her walk away with a sigh, “It should be illegal to be that perky this early.” Turning back to Jared, she offered him an amused grin, “So you seem to be a regular fixture here.”

Jared flashed a bright smile, “Yeah, Davey, and I usually stop by on our way to the park. Sort of a routine we have I guess.” He picked up the forgotten script tucking it into the bag dangling from the stroller handle and reached across to take Davey again. “If you’ll excuse me I have to change the squirt and I’ll be back in a moment. Do you mind keeping an eye out for…” he waved at the stroller as he stood.

“Not at all, Jared. I have a quick call to make and we can continue the conversation when you get back.”

 

***************

 

Being well practiced in the art of diaper changing, Jared was back in no time. Considering the surprise Davey had offered he was grateful he hadn’t ordered food. When he arrived back at the table from the restrooms Tressa was just finishing up her call and he offered her a wide smile as he took a seat. “This pilot sounds like just what I need to get back into the swing of things again. Let's say I give you a call after I look it over and talk it out with Jensen? I promise I’ll get back to you by the end of the week.” Jared settled Davey on his lap.

“That’s great. We’ve got time to do that. It’s great to see you again, and Jensen’s doing so well isn’t he, I mean two movies and now the new baby since I last saw you both.”

Katie picked that moment to return with their drinks and Davey’s food, setting the hot cups out of Davey’s reach, “And here you go little guy…” She smiled as she placed the warmed bowl of baby food down in front of Davey. Giggling he slapped his hands down catching the edge of the bowl sending some of the food flying out. Jared grabbed a wipe cleaning Davey’s hands, and then picked up the spoon, making airplane noises as he fed Davey.

Tressa watched in amusement as she sipped her coffee, “What no deep ‘rumbling Impala’ noises?”

“Nah,” Jared grinned, “Jensen tried, but… I kind of think he enjoys riding in the Impala more than pretending to eat it. Kripke will never know what a lifesaver his birthday gift to Jensen was. Some nights after Davey first came home it was the only way we could get him to sleep.”

“Oh God,” looking at her watch Tressa swallowed her coffee, wincing at the burn down her throat. “I hate to do this Jared; I’m going to have run. I’ve got a twelve o’ clock on the other side of town. Crap. I’m never going to make it with this traffic.”

“Oh, hey, no that’s totally ok,” Jared assured her. “Go, we’re fine.”

Gathering her briefcase, she stood, leaning in and pressed a kiss to the top of Davey’s head then one on Jared’s cheek, “Okay, sorry to have to run out on you. Don’t forget to get back to me, okay? I look forward to hearing from you by the end of the week. Bye!” With a quick wave she disappeared down the street and into the morning coffee crowd.

“Bye,” Jared waved with a laugh then turned back to his daddy duties. He made another airplane spoon of food fly towards Davey then wiped the overflow on his chin away with his bib. Lifting Davey up he sat him in the stroller then reached for the script in the bag with a sigh. “So little guy, what have we here? Is it a new job for Daddy?”

Davey smiled, a grin full of mashed veggies greeting Jared as he kicked his arms and legs in excitement.

“You like that idea huh? Yeah, you do!” Jared opened the script and began to read the teaser scene for the start of the episode. It was no _Supernatural_ but how many roles do you get in one lifetime that totally changes your life? Supernatural was like a measurement in time that Jared marked as _Before Supernatural_ and _Now._ Jensen, his son, and their life was definitely in the latter time line. Everything else before paled in comparison to what he had now. He was happy, but he did miss acting.

“Excuse me?”

Jared looked up to see a young woman standing beside their table.

“Oh my god it _is_ you! I mean _it’s you_ \--right? You, you’re Sam! Oh, no, I’m sorry, I know you’re not Sam, you _were_ Sam, but you’re really Jared. Oh, god, I’m making a fool of myself.” She shook her head, ponytail bouncing, “I can’t get a simple sentence out right. Can I start again?” She took in a deep breath, “Hi, I’m Cindy.” She put out her hand. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Well Hi, _embarrassed_ Cindy, I’m Jared,” He laughed as he sat the script aside and scraped the last spoon of food from the bowl and offered it to Davey before turning his attentions to the young woman who was nervously shuffling her sneakered feet. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your morning; I was just …well I was just wondering if I could get a photo with you. I mean, IhavemyowncameraandeverythingandI’mahugefan.” She finally paused to take another breath. “Okay, this is getting worse. I’m sorry. I meant to say I have my own camera and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind too much if I could get a picture with you.” Her voice rose in hope, “Maybe?”

“No problem,” Jared said laughing softly. “You know, your not the first person to get all tongue tied.”

She blushed. “Thanks. It’s a thing I do an-- I really need to stop doing that.” She pulled out her camera from her bag, only for her grip to falter and the camera slip out of her hands. Jared reached out to catch it, his aim a little off. All he succeeded in doing was slowing it’s descent as it hit the ground with a soft thud. “Oh, no, oh boy, that’s my boyfriend’s camera…he’s going to kill me.”

Jared picked it up and turned it slowly over. “Hey, Jensen has one just like this.” Jared handed it back to her. “Your boyfriend must know his stuff.”

“No, not really,” She shrugged. “I got it for him second hand on eBay. He doesn’t even use it, but if I damage it I’ll be in trouble anyway. It’s a possession thing with him.” She turned the camera over to check for any damage. Seeing nothing visible, she sighed in relief and opened the lens cap. “Do you think I could sit next to you and you take the photo? It’s just well… you are so much taller and your arms are so long—”she paused. “I’m doing it again aren’t I? I’ll just shut up and let you take the photo.”

“Not a problem,” Jared pulled her in and aimed the camera at their smiling faces. After pressing the button, he turned the camera to check the shot. “Hmm,” musing he turned the camera over in search of the problem-- simple really. When Cindy had dropped it, the CF cover had jarred loose and powered the camera down, the result being the picture hadn’t registered on the memory card. Jared slipped the cover back in place with a quick smile, “Told you Jensen had one.” He shrugged, “His used to do that too. It’s a kind of a design flaw. Wanna try again?”

A pink blush in her cheeks, Cindy nodded her ponytail bobbing, “Yes, please…I mean if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not,” lifting the camera back out he took another shot then turned the camera to show her. “See it worked! There you go. How about we take one last picture--just in case?”

Cindy nodded and leaned in again, the whole exchange only taking a few minutes. “Thanks Sam…I mean Jared. Okay, I’m gonna go now before I embarrass myself again.” Her blush grew deeper as she shuffled her feet nervously. “Thanks again.”

“Hey! No, problem--honestly–it’s always nice to meet fans like you. If you’re interested you might want to keep an eye out this pilot season.” He held up the script.

“I will, and thanks again.” Cindy waved shyly as she walked away and out the gate.

Jared shook his head with a chuckle. He still remembered his debut at the Teen Choice Awards. He’d been in awe of all the celebrities, and now by a twist of fate, he was one of them too. He turned back to the script and began reading, getting the feel of the character that he’d be playing. Glancing up as he took a sip of his coffee he spotted Jensen coming across the street and he waved.

As Jensen reached the table he leaned down giving Jared a quick kiss, “Hey, what you got?”

“Script,” Jared hummed as he ran his tongue across his lips. “Its pilot season and I thought this would be a good time to maybe think about going back to work.”

Jensen nodded as he turned to Davey’s stroller to lean in, and then he froze, “Jay? Where’s Davey?”

“What?”

“I said, _Jay_ \--Where’s DAVEY?” Jensen’s voice rose in panic.

“That’s not funny, Jen, he’s right he—” Jared looked down at the empty stroller confused. Nothing, his son--their son, was gone. He stood up, the chair clattering to the sidewalk, “But he was here, I was just talking to a girl, she wanted a picture, I only turned for a second. I swear!” his gaze swept around the crowd, “He’s a baby, maybe he escaped from the stroller. He can’t be far. My momma always used to say I could escape anything. Maybe he crawled –”

Jensen’s face was bone white, his eyes burning with terror, “Crawled off? He’s six months old, where the hell could he go?” He pulled out the nearest chair and peered under the table. Finding nothing, Jensen began looking under the neighboring tables leaving shocked patrons in his path. This was getting ridiculous. Davey was only six months old. Where the hell could he be?

“Well… I…Jen he’s has to be here somewhere, look, you take that way and I’ll go this way. Maybe one of the other customers found him—”

Spinning on Jared, his voice grew louder as his tenuous hold on his anger frayed, “Jared, you were here the whole time! You _were_ here the whole time--weren’t you?”

Jared’s eyes widened at the implied accusation, “What? Yes! Of course! You don’t really think I would leave him in his stroller alone do you?”

“No,” Jensen replied uncertainly raising his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“What? You’re not sure?” His face flushed as he gapped at Jensen in disbelief. “ _Jensen_ , when have I ever left him alone in a stroller, or anywhere by himself?” He couldn’t believe this. How could Jensen even entertain the thought that he would do something like that? “Jen… do you really think I could do that?”

“No… NO! Of course I don’t, I just …I’m grasping at straws here Jay and I’m worried. Our son’s missing and I can’t see him anywhere, I want… I just want him back.” Jensen’s face was an open book of worry and frustration for all to see.

Jared took a couple of steps closer, ready to envelop him in his arms, and Jensen moved away, arms holding him at a distance. “Come on Jay, we’ve gotta keep looking. We have to call the police…oh, God, Davey…we have to find him.”

He turned, leaving Jared staring at him with fearful, hurt eyes, and moved away to question the other customers. Jared knew that Jensen had the outside of the café covered so he shook himself from his stupor and moved inside. He walked past tables, customers, all seemingly oblivious to his pain, his fear. Standing in the middle of the café he looked around, scanning for any sign that someone might have found Davey. That he’d be sitting happily on a customers lap, cheerfully burbling and waiting for his daddy.

Seeing no sign of his son, Jared sought out the manager behind the counter, “My son’s missing, has anyone seen him, or seen anyone with a baby. _Please_ , I need to find him.” The words were practically tumbling out in his haste.

“Missing? “ The manager’s face paled, “When? Where were you sitting, sir? I mean sure, whatever you need. Do you need me to call 911?”

Jared nodded as his calm façade began to slip. As much as he hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, it was beginning to look as though someone had taken him. There’d been no triumphant calls from Jensen, no women walking over to say ’ _Here’s your baby_ ’ snorting over his lack of parenting skills for _not_ noticing a 6 month old squirm and crawl from his stroller. Time was becoming of the essence and all Jared needed was his son back safe and secure in his arms.

Swallowing harshly he uttered the words he’d never wanted to speak. “Yes. Call 911. _Please_. Call them now.”

He turned to scan the room once more. _The restrooms, maybe someone had found him_ , he thought. Only now they had gone to clean him up because he was all dirty. That could have happened--right? He tried to convince himself of that as he crossed the room quickly and pushed the door to the men’s rest room open. The bathroom was empty. He continued down the narrow corridor hesitating for only a moment before pushing on the door of the women’s bathroom, the door banging against the wall. The elderly woman at the sink glared at him.

“I’m sorry ma’am my son’s gone missing. I’m sorry… I just…”

Her face softened as he tried to explain in a distraught voice. “I’m so sorry, son. It’s every parent’s nightmare --have you called the police?”

He nodded. “The manager is doing it now. I’m sorry, I gotta… you’re the only one in here right?” he couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

“Yes, I am--I’m sorry,” she offered him a sympathetic smile. “I wish I could help.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Letting the door fall shut his eyes began to well with tears. He brushed them away angrily; there was _no way_ he was going to cry now. What good was he going to be searching for Davey if he couldn’t see through his tears? He headed back into the main café, and straight to the table that he had been sharing with Davey only minutes earlier.

“Any luck?” Jensen demanded desperately as he collided with another customer. The man turned and glared at him. “Back off.” Jensen warned him the anger in his eyes convincing the man back off.

“No, but I had the manager call 911.” Jared’s voice hitched his shoulders slumping forward and making him seem much smaller. He dropped into the chair by the stroller, staring at the empty space his son should have filled. “What are we going to do, Jen? I can’t lose him.”

“We won’t. We’ll find him. We have to.” Jensen sat down beside Jared, one hand lifting to rub his back, and sighed in defeat. He’d looked everywhere, including up and down the sidewalk outside the café, on the off chance that someone saw something, anything. Silence stretched between them as they waited for the police to show, the minutes feeling like hours.

“Excuse me.”

Jensen looked up to see two uniformed officers standing in front of them.

“Are you the two gentlemen that reported a missing child?”

Finally, someone who could help, Jared thought as he stood, “Yes. My name is Jared Padalecki and this is my partner Jensen Ackles.” he motioned to Jensen, as he rose to his feet.

One of the officers pulled out a pad; pen poised, and glanced up, “Can you tell us what happened?”

“Sure, uh, I bring Davey here every day on our walk to the park…” Jared began to describe the events of the morning.

As he spoke to the officer, Jensen’s attention wandered to the people around them. He watched each one carefully as if trying to pick the most likely candidate to have stolen their son. The problem was everyone looked normal--safe. Who knew what the psycho looked like? Was it a guy or was it a girl? Or could it be one of those crazy women you saw on the six o’clock news who stole babies from hospitals? Did they want him for money or did they want their own baby? The thoughts twisted in his mind as he watched the other officer call for assistance, before Jared’s voice finally filtered back through his thoughts.

“That’s when I had the manager call 911.” Jared sighed, “I don’t know what else I can tell you. At first, we thought he might have crawled off. He’s a hell of an escape artist when it comes to sliding out of his baby chair, but there was no sign of him. No one has seen him or admitted to seeing anything.”

Jensen ran one hand over his face and through his hair as he listened, then spoke up, voice filled with frustration. “Jay, he’s _fucking_ six months old. Babies that young just don’t just crawl off,” he threw his hands in the air then laced his fingers together behind his head bending at the waist as he tried to catch his breath. He looked as though someone had gut punched him. HARD. “Someone’s taken Davey. They had to have taken him or he would be here. They’ve got MY SON!” He turned and lashed out at the only other person who could know how devastated he was. “You _let_ this happen!”

Eyes going wide, Jared felt the words like a punch, “I what? Jensen, he’s my son, too!” His chest began to tighten. “NO! Oh, God no…no… nononono…oh God.” Jared chanted it like a mantra under his breath, refusing to let the rising fear overtake him. How could Jensen even think that?

One of the officers reached out, strong hand gripping Jared’s shoulder, “We’ll discover what happened sir. We’ll find your son. Detectives from SVU are on the way they’ll be here shortly. We’ll be over here if you think of anything more that could help us.” Turning away with a quick thanks he stepped away to confer with his partner.

They both nodded as Jared moved to Jensen’s side, the desire to wrap his arms around him burning inside him. He reached out to draw strength from Jensen, only to have Jensen pull away and keep pacing. Hurt beyond words, Jared wrapped his arms around himself instead, trying to find something in the way of the comfort Jensen refused to offer.

“Mr. Padalecki?”

He lifted his gaze to see Katie lingering nearby. All the commotion had drawn her from inside the cafe, “Katie, oh, god.”

Eyes filled with compassion she spoke up, “I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so sorry—I should have noticed. I should have--” Her voice cracked as he settled his hands on her trembling shoulders.

“Think, Katie,” he whispered voice tight, “did you see anyone at all by our table today? There was that girl… she wanted a photo and I only turned for a second. He’s gone.” The words came out in staccato bursts as he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the officers.

“Mr. Padalecki, you’re hurting me,” Katie gasped.

Grip loosening he offered her a sorrowful look as he stopped beside Jensen. “Katie was here. She served us--Davey and me.” He turned back to her a pleading expression in his eyes, “Katie, please, you saw something right? Please say you saw something…”

Katie opened her mouth to try and apologize again for not seeing anything, when another masculine voice sounded from behind her. “Mr. Ackles? Mr. Padalecki?” A man, dressed in a grey suit sans jacket, approached them. A woman was at his side, in slacks and a mock turtleneck, both wearing side arms. When they reached Jared and Jensen, they flashed their badges.

Jensen stepped forward. “I’m Jensen and this is my partner, Jared.”

“Mr. Ackles, I’m Detective Malone and this is my partner Sorenson. “ The woman tilted her head in acknowledgment, “We received a report that your infant son was possibly abducted. Can you tell us what happened?”

“Isn’t it obvious from the 911 call? We’ve _just_ been through all this with your uniformed buddies over there.” Jensen snarled as he pointed out the uniforms that were busy interviewing the other customers. “What _happened_ is that my SON is MISSING… and I need you to find the warped person that did this before I do!” he snapped then began pacing along the sidewalk past the coffee shop tables.

Malone lifted one eyebrow and cleared his throat, “Look we understand you’re both upset, but we obviously would discourage that type of behavior, Mr. Ackles. Although I can assure you that we are utilizing our _full_ resources to find young…” he trailed off waiting for Jensen to supply the baby’s name.

Jensen glared biting his lip to keep from screaming. Didn’t these people talk to each other at all?

“Davey,” Jared supplied as he sat down at the table, shoulders slumped in defeat. “His name is Davey. He’s six months old, dirty blond hair… you know, the color, not that he was dirty cause he wasn’t he only had a bath this morning and he has the greenest eyes like his Dad, but I think he’s got my nose and …”

Malone’s other eyebrow rose as he glanced at Sorenson.

“Surrogate--we used combined swimmers.” Jensen clarified in annoyance. “Look that’s not important. What is important is that we find my son!”Jensen’s voice slowly began to rise again. Jared knew Jensen was barely keeping it together and this detective was ready to judge him over the fact they were two _guy_ s with a kid?

“So, when did you discover your son missing?” Detective Malone continued unfazed.

“What time is it now?” Jensen asked.

Sorenson cleared her throat as she glanced at her watch, “Twelve forty-five, sir.”

“Okay,” he nodded, then paused to think for a moment, “I got here just after eleven thirty quarter to twelve? It was around then we noticed his stroller was empty.” Panic started to settle heavy in his stomach as Jensen realized how much time had passed. He hunched over, his head down as he tried to catch his breath, his voice strained, “Oh, God, almost an hour.”

Scribbling a note in his pad, he nodded to Sorenson who moved away to help question the other patrons, then continued, “Before that, what happened.”

“I came to meet, Jared,” Jensen began then added almost as an afterthought, “Uh…sorry.” Malone nodded as Jensen continued. “Anyway, I came to meet Jared and went to pick Davey up out of the stroller. He wasn’t in it.” Jensen glared across at Jared blame clearly written on his expression and Jared flinched.

“So, Mr. Padalecki, can you run through what happened this morning?” Malone turned his attention to Jared, dark eyes studying him as he waited patiently for Jared to collect himself.

Running his hands over his face, barely holding the tears back Jared dropped them in his lap. “We came here on our way to the park like we do every morning. Today I was meeting with--”

“Mr. Padalecki, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Katie spoke up, “but I’m getting death glares from my boss… I have to get back to work. If you don’t need me?”

Turning to Katie, Malone replied, “And you are?”

“I’m Katie. I was Mr. Padalecki’s waitress today. He wanted me to let him know if I saw anyone with the baby.”

“And did you?” Malone questioned.

“No, only the woman he met with. She had the baby on her lap.” She spun around as Jensen’s voice rose behind her.

“You were with a woman? You let her hold our son? Jesus Jared! Well, this just gets better and better doesn’t it!” He was practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

Bewildered, Jared watched as Jensen fell apart in front of him. What did Jen think he’d been doing? “Oh my God, wait, Jen—no!” Jensen thought he was meeting a woman like that? “Jen, babe, it’s not what you think. Tressa is a producer. I was _meeting_ her about a pilot. My agent arranged the meeting. I would never—”

“Gentlemen,” Malone interrupted, “you can freak out over whatever you like later, but if you want to find Davey then we need details. Now, you had a meeting with a producer—this Tressa? ”

Jared nodded “Yes, Tressa Martin. She’s a producer with that new cable network, NWB. We met, talked over the script, my schedule, and then she left to make a 12 o’ clock across town.”

“And after she left? What then?” Detective Malone encouraged Jared to go on.

“I’d just finished feeding and changing Davey, and decided to read the script that Tressa left with me. There was this girl, Cindy. She came over for a picture. She was just a fan, all tongue tied, and so nervous she dropped her camera. I had taken the first picture, but it didn’t turn out so I fixed the camera, took the picture again, and then she left. That’s when Jensen arrived and discovered that Davey was gone. It was only seconds between her leaving and Jensen’s arrival.”

“Can you describe this fan? Cindy, you said her name was?”

Jared’s eye grew wide, “You think she had something to do with this?”

“It’s possible,” Malone, scribbled a few notes, “she could have acted as the stall while the abductor snatched Davey.”

Jared nodded, “I guess so, but she seemed so...”

“Innocent?” Malone offered. “Its standard modus operandi for a great number of criminals, especially thieves.”

Sighing softly, Jared continued, “Yeah, innocent. Let me think--I guess she was in her early twenties, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was so excited. I think she had on a t-shirt, a really loose baggy one, and blue jeans.”

“Any idea how tall she was?” Detective Malone prompted.

“Between--” Jared hesitated, “maybe five-five and five-eight? She was taller than my friend Sandy, but shorter than your partner there.” Jared pointed towards Sorenson.

Detective Malone continued taking notes for a few moments then tucked his notebook and pen back inside his shirt pocket.

“Why haven’t we heard anything?” Jared began pacing now, “Davey’s been gone for forever now. What do they want from us?”

Jensen watched as he paced, his body coiled tight with tension like a spring. He knew Jared was trying in vain to remain calm, but he also knew that the calmness wouldn’t come. He hadn’t made it any easier either with the blame he’d aimed at Jared earlier. Nothing would bring that calm back until Davey was back with them, safe and sound.

“In abduction cases like this it’s not usual for the kidnappers to use the anguish they cause as a bargaining tool. They refuse immediate contact knowing that once the parents are at the breaking point that they will agree to any deal offered.”

The word _kidnappers_ caused Jensen to flinch. Each time he heard the word it made it sound more final, more definite that his son _had_ been kidnapped. That was the last thing either of them wanted. Davey wasn’t a bargaining chip for some sleazy criminal, he was their son, and he wanted him back.

Malone continued, voice distant, “What you absolutely shouldn’t do is give them whatever they want without us monitoring the situation. We’ll place a detail outside your home, and an officer as well as a tech will be in your home at all times to monitor all calls you receive.”

“You want to send us home?” The disbelief in Jared’s voice was obvious. He couldn’t believe they still hadn’t found Davey and now they wanted to send them _home_.

“There’s no reason to keep you here anymore. Besides, if the perpetrators are going to contact you it will be at home. ” Frowning Malone studied Jared’s bewildered expression. The kid was slowly unraveling, his own guilt eating him up. He’d seen this more than he cared to admit.

Jared raised his voice, eyes shining bright with unshed tears, “There’s the biggest reason! This is where they took our son! How the hell will they contact us if we leave?”

“It’s fairly certain that they have your cell and home numbers.” Malone continued. “This was definitely planned and by my guess, well in advance. They knew your regular morning routine, they knew how to distract you, and they knew the easiest way out without being seen.”

“You keep saying _they_ ,” Jared stepped into his space, “So you’re certain that Cindy was involved?”

At that moment, Sorenson moved to Malone’s side and spoke softly to him, too low for either Jared or Jensen to hear. “No, not yet,” Malone looked up finally acknowledging Jared’s question, “but we’re certain that the kidnapper had an accomplice. This Cindy is the most obvious choice, timing doesn’t lie, and neither does opportunity. Now, we have a car on the way to your house, and Detective Sorenson will accompany you. Once there she’ll work with the TSU officer, set up the trace on your phones. Really, guys, there’s nothing more you can do here.” His voice softened for the first time, “Go home, it’s more private, and there’s a better chance of them contacting you there.”

Jensen sighed in frustration. He hated leaving but he knew the detective was right. He grabbed the diaper bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and folded up the stroller. Taking a deep breath, he waited for Jared to follow then spoke up, “Come on Jay, the quicker we get home, the faster we get Davey back.”

 

 

********************

 

 

The shrill ring of the house phone reached Jared through the apartment door as he fumbled with the keys. “Hurry up, Jay; _come_ on it might be them. They might be calling about Davey.” Jensen was practically pushing against the door only making it harder to open.

“Jen, move away from the damn door so I can open it!” Jared was exasperated and feeling guilty enough. Jensen must have heard the frustration because he moved back for a second, enough to give Jared the chance to turn the lock, then he raced through to the phone.

“Damn it!” Jensen slammed the phone back into its cradle.

Jared’s eyes widened at the uncharacteristic show of fury, “Who was it? Was it them? It was wasn’t it? They were calling us about Davey—”

Jensen ran one hand through his hair growling, “No, it was Mike.” He punched the play button replaying the message. Mike’s hesitant voice echoed through the apartment.

“ _Hey, Uh…Oh god what can I say? It’s not true—right? I mean about Davey? I just …I heard it though the grapevine and… if there’s anything Tom and I can do…_ ” Mike paused taking a deep breath. “ _Well if you need anything let us know alright?_ ” The click of the call being disconnected was overtly loud in the silence.

Detective Sorenson stood in the door for a moment before she crossed the room to join them, waving the TSU officer into the house. “This is Officer Marin he’ll be in charge of setting up the trace on both your cell phones and the home phone as well. If anyone calls, we’ll be able to trace the call directly to them.”

“You sound so confident,” Jensen replied. “What if we miss the call?”

“Not possible. The software that we use not only will trace a call that's answered, but tracks all incoming calls on both your home and cell phones.” She turned to the TSU officer and directed him to begin setting up the equipment in the living room, the rest of his team arriving then turned back to them. “Look, go get something to eat and some rest. If any calls come in, I guarantee you’ll hear them.”

Jared nodded wearily as he headed to their room. He was exhausted, mentally drained, and all he wanted was to sleep and have this all go away. It was just a nightmare--right? Davey was just sleeping in his crib, he thought. Except, it _was_ real, a nightmare, only he was awake and Davey was gone.

Dropping to the bed, Jared stretched out, head resting on the pillows, and turned to look at Jensen who was lingering in the doorway. He seemed as lost as Jared felt and he couldn’t seem to meet Jared’s gaze. “You coming, Jen? I just…I need to crash. Just for a little while.”

Jensen shook his head. “We’ll take turns. You sleep—I’ll go down wait for the call. They’ve got to call soon—right?”

With a soft sigh, Jared curled around his pillow and gave a small sniffle as he curled into a ball. It broke Jensen’s heart to see Jared appear so small and lost. He knew it wasn’t Jared’s fault, but it’d been so easy to place blame, when in fact he was really blaming himself. If he’d only arrived earlier, he knew if he had, it would have made all the difference.

He stood watching, until Jared’s breathing evened out in an uneasy sleep. Moving across the room, Jensen drew the covers over the top of Jared’s sleeping form then headed downstairs to the living room.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Detective Sorenson until she spoke up. “It’s not your fault you know.” Her voice was soft and knowing as she turned from where she had been peering through the windows on either side of the door.

Jensen snorted, “No?”

“No,” Sorenson answered in exasperation. “Why didn’t you go and rest? You’re going to be no good to anyone without it, least of all me. I can’t have you ready to fly off the handle if the kidnappers call, and I can’t have you just agreeing to their terms.”

“I know that,” Jensen exhaled as he moved into the living room. “I got the lecture already. I told Jared we’d take turns. I’ll rest later. He needs it more than me right now.” Scrubbing his hands over his face, he sighed, and sat down on the sofa. “How do you do it?” Jensen looked across to where she stood. “How do you deal with this sort of thing?”

Sorenson leaned against the door frame, the dying afternoon light bringing out copper highlights in her dark hair. “Kidnapping?”

“Yeah. You people have all this equipment, you know how to use it, and it’s obvious you’ve been through this before. How do you do it?” Jensen lifted his head, terror and exhaustion clear in his eyes.

She released a breath, crossing her arms, “Well it’s different for me it’s not my loved one. As harsh as that sounds, you need to keep detached in the moment or it gets to you. I think the only way I get through it is that I get to see the good we do. I see what happens when we track one of these sons of bitches down and lock ‘em up.”

“Yeah, Dean could relate to that I guess.” Jensen nodded in agreement.

“That was your character on Supernatural—right?” Brushing a strand of hair over her ear, her expression softened.

A faint smile tipped the corner of his mouth, “Yeah, it was the best time of my life. It gave me everything--new job, new friends, and an extended family in the crew. It gave me Jared, too. He was best thing that ever happened to me…well… till we had Davey.”

Sorenson watched as Jensen slumped back against the sofa wearily, and closed his eyes. “Jensen, please, just go. You’re dead on your feet.” She waited a beat, almost certain he had slipped into a deep sleep as his chest rose and fell in a slow even rhythm then called his name again, “Hey, Jensen—”

Before she could finish, the shrill sound of the phone broke the silence. Jensen’s eyes snapped open their gazes meeting. She nodded and he reached out for the receiver as the TSU officer handed Sorenson a head set. She tipped her head in Jensen’s direction as she slipped on the headset.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jensen lifted the phone to his ear and spoke, “Hello?”

“Who is this?” a muffled voice demanded.

“Jensen Ackles. Who’s this?” Jensen strained to make out the voice on the other end.

“We have your son.”

ooo000ooo


	2. Mad World Part 2/8

[Part one](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/116022.html)

Cindy paced nervously back and forth in the living room, Davey cradled close to her chest as he cried. She had hoped the sound of her heartbeat would sooth him, but it hadn’t worked so far, and she was rapidly running out of ideas. The closest she’d ever been to having a kid, was babysitting for the neighbor two doors down as a teenager.

“Can’t you shut that brat up?” A.J. bellowed.

Burying her face in Davey’s downy hair, she closed her eyes, “He has a name. Don’t you, Davey.”

A.J. snorted in disgust, “I don’t give a shit what his name is --and don’t you go getting attached to him either. He’s our ticket out of this hole, and that’s all. They pay us the money and they can have the little bastard back.” He stood at the apartment window; calloused fingers parting the drapes making sure no one had followed them. “We’re not keeping him.”

“Why did it have to be their son?” She questioned softly, “Why couldn’t you just find another way to get the money you want?” As he spun from the window, the expression on his face immediately caused her to regret bringing it up.

“Because, _Cindy_ ,” he spit out as he let the drapes close, “they have the money and I’ve got nothing. That arrogant ass doesn’t deserve any of it. Not the fame or the life they have and definitely not that car he brings me to fix.” With each word, he stepped closer eyes narrowing.

Cindy swallowed hard and pulled Davey closer, trying to shield him from A.J.’s fury.

“Do you know that Jensen had the nerve to stand there in my shop the other day on his fancy cell phone and haggle over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars? ‘It wasn’t enough’ he said. ‘He was worth more than that ‘he said. Do you know what else? He told them—no demanded three hundred and fifty-five thousand and not a penny less. THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE THOUSAND. I wouldn’t even make that over the next five, hell even over the next ten years. And that fucking fag gets that for a three to four month shoot and he goes home clean, rich and ready to film another movie! I come home at night covered in grease after a day of putting up with superior assholes like him, with only enough in my pocket to get me the basics, and then go back the next day to earn a pittance all over again!”

She flinched as his voice rose, his face flushed with anger, “But Davey has nothing to do with it.” She whispered as she bounced him in her arms and tried ease his tears. All A.J.’s ranting was accomplishing was making him cry harder than before and she wasn’t sure how long it would be before he lost his temper with Davey.

Growling low in his throat, A.J. clenched his fists, “He has everything to do with it! He is the one thing other than that damn car and Jared that Jensen gives a shit about!”

“So why not use them? Why use a baby to get what you want? Surely you could have taken the car or even Jared.” Cindy ran one trembling hand through Davey’s silky hair as his tears began to slow and his cries softened. His eyes were slowly drooping as the poor little guy started to fall asleep from the exertion, his cries now low whimpers like a wounded animal--pitiful and soft. Her head jerked up as A.J. laughed at her, his eyes humorless and wild.

“Yeah, sure—why not you dumb bitch? It’s so easy to hide an immaculate ‘67 black Impala! Where do you think I should put it--huh?--up on the fucking mantle?” He demanded as she shrunk away from him, “Or, or maybe keep it out in the workshop under a drop sheet and re-spray it. There is no way in hell, I would deface that baby after all the work I put in on her, that’s a piece of muscle car history. So, no--I wouldn’t take the damn car you stupid bitch! As for Jared--it’s a lot less work taking a baby than a full-grown man. People tend to agree to anything to get a baby back. ‘Though the brat’s crying is seriously beginning to damage my calm.” He finally stooped over studying the baby. “Is it asleep?”

Cindy timidly nodded, “Yeah. I’m just… I’m going to put him down in the bedroom. Poor little guy is all tired out.” She stood heading for the bedroom, hoping this whole thing would be over quickly, and Davey would be back with his parents soon. As she walked away, he called out, and she froze out of habit. If she wanted to keep Davey safe, she had to do what she was told.

“Good. That gives me time to call Ackles and organize the swap. Now keep him quiet. I don’t want them to hear anything.”

“Yes, A.J.,” she whispered as she pushed open the bedroom door. They’d be as quiet as church mice. It was safer that way. As she closed the door behind her, his voice seeped through the thin walls.

“Who is this?”

There was a pause as whoever was on the other end of the line answered, and then A.J.’s voice rose again. “We have your son.”

We—he said WE. Cindy’s heart sank as the realization of what she was involved in finally hit. When the cops came, and Cindy had no doubt that they would, she was going to go down just as hard as A.J. for this entire mess. He’d just given them the proof they’d needed. He wasn’t working alone. They were smart, they’d piece it together, and figure out it had been the sweet little fan girl who just wanted a picture. That she had been the distraction so A.J could snatch their son. She prayed they would be long gone by then–for everyone’s sake.

***********************

 

At the sound of that voice, Jensen lost what little control he’d managed to cling to, “Where’s my son? I swear to God if you’ve hurt him you son of a bitch—”

“Calm down Ackles.” The faceless man snorted. “Your son is fine—for now–as long as you play by my rules.”

“Your rules? I don’t give a flying fuck about your rules I just want my son back,” Jensen’s voice rose his face flushed scarlet. Sorenson glanced up from the screen on the laptop that the techie was typing furiously on, scowling at Jensen. Play nice, she mouthed, or we’re going to lose him.

 

“Ackles, I don’t think I like your tone much.” The words were civil enough, but Jensen could hear the menace lying just below the surface. “You know, that son of yours certainly has a set of lungs on him. It’d be a pity if you never got to hear his voice again.”

Just the idea this bastard might hurt Davey was too damn much and he snapped, “You asshole, if you harm one hair on his head!” When he heard the click of the line disconnecting, he slammed the phone back into its cradle. “What the fuck? What happened? Get him back!” He turned on Sorenson, his face twisted in anger. “Come on! Get him back.”

She sighed as she slipped the headset off, handing it to the techie, “He disconnected the call, Jensen. I can’t get him back and he wasn’t on long enough to complete the trace.”

“Caller I.D. Check the caller I.D.” Jensen insisted, the enormity of what he’d done sinking in.

“The data was unavailable on Caller I.D.,” Running her fingers through her hair, she cursed inwardly. “More than likely it was blocked to prevent identification like the numbers of telemarketers.”

“Fuck!” He started pacing, shooting the tech the occasional glare, “Why the fuck would he hang up? Oh, god–I screwed it all to hell.” Jensen’s mind began whirling with imagined possibilities, none of them good.

Sorenson saw the emotions flickering through his wide eyes and exhaled softly, “You need to stay calm. He’ll call back. It’s a tactic, textbook psychology, when it comes to kidnappers. He wants you to fall apart.” She reached out, her hand gently settling on his shoulder. “He still has to give you his list of demands. He’ll call.” Sorenson tried to ease his fears, but she knew Jensen was running on pure adrenalin now. Reason had long left the building.

“Oh, god oh, god oh, god--” he was mumbling now as he paced. “I can’t … I can’t deal with this. I need my son. We need, not just me; we need him home with us. Here. Now.” Jensen sat down beside Sorenson, his nervous energy dissipated finally. “Please tell me this is a nightmare and I’m going to wake up. I just wanna wake up.” he turned, eyes filled with tears as he pleaded. “Why can’t I wake up?”

Sorenson moved in to comfort him, reassure him that it would all work out; that these things rarely took a turn for the worst, but she couldn’t. The truth was that sometimes they did and even if she’d wanted to lie, Jensen could see it in her eyes. He wiped away the tears forming before they had a chance to fall. “Do you think they’ll call back tonight?”

“Honestly?” she asked, hand resting on his knee.

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, honestly. I can’t take a lie just to make me feel better. It won’t. I need to know.”

“No, I don’t.” She sighed, “I believe he’ll make you wait. As crazy as it seems, he needs you, and he’s not going to harm Davey—not yet. He wants something from you and Davey is his insurance. If that fan was the distraction, there is an excellent chance she’s the one taking care of him. They’ll call first thing in the morning. You’ll be more vulnerable in their eyes after a sleepless night.”

Jensen bit his lip fighting the tears. “Thanks, for being honest. I’m going up…” he motioned towards the stairs leading to the bedroom. “You’ll call?”

“I’ll call.” Sorenson offered him a faint smile as he stood and headed upstairs.

***********************

 

As he headed up the stairs to their bedroom, all Jensen wanted to do was curl up beside Jared and soak up the comfort of his body next to his own. He walked past the door to the nursery and paused. Davey should be sound asleep in his bed, not this, not an empty nursery with an empty crib. Stepping into the room, he moved to the crib, and stood staring down at the emptiness. He reached inside and pulled out Davey’s favorite bear, bringing it closer, burying his face in the soft fur. Jensen clutched the bear to his chest and walked over to the rocking chair, sitting down, hugging it tightly in his arms. It started as a sniffle, but soon deep sobs were wracking his body.

***********************

Jared woke to find that he was still alone Jensen’s side of the bed cold and empty. He rolled over to bury his face in Jensen’s pillow inhaling his scent before he got up from the bed. Ambling quietly to the top of the stairs he peered over the banister to see Sorenson still sitting with the TSU officer by the phone, but no Jensen. Jared sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned and headed back up the hall looking, for all the world, like a sleepy five year old. He was about to pass the nursery when he heard soft sobs coming from the room. In the faint glow of the nightlight, Jared could barely make out Jensen sitting in the rocking chair, sobbing as he clung to Davey’s bear.

“Jen?” he stepped through the door, his hands shaking.

As Jared spoke his name, Jensen looked up then lowered his gaze back to the bear in his hands. “It’s my fault. All of this is my fault”

“No, no it’s not, Jen. We couldn’t have known someone was going to take Davey, no one could.” Jared padded into the room and knelt between Jensen’s legs. “Why would you even think that? You weren’t even there today when it happened.”

“No, I know I wasn’t,” Jensen agreed in a small voice. “The bastard called. Just before I…,” he clarified. “He called, and I didn’t listen to Sorenson. I was angry, all I wanted was Davey, and I pissed him off. I pissed him off…” Jensen repeated as he wiped angrily at the tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath before he dealt the next blow, “I pissed him off and he hung up. Now we have to wait again, Sorenson says, we’ll have to wait and they’ll call in the morning. I can’t keep waiting. I can’t.”

Jared knelt up, hands cupping Jensen’s face, and his eyes filled with as much understanding as he could muster then silenced him with a kiss. Pulling back, Jensen looked at Jared with a curiosity that made Jared’s heart break. “You thought I’d be angry at you?” He asked Jensen quietly. “I’m not.” Jared offered. “I get it. Hell, I would have done the same.”

Jensen smirked, “Yeah, right.”

“Okay, so maybe not the same.” Jared smiled, his eyes filled with sadness. “But I don’t blame you, Jen. You want him back as much as I do.” He pulled Jensen close, his arms wrapped around him as he took comfort in the warmth of his body, “Come to bed? Please?”

Jensen wiped his eyes on the tail of Jared’s T-shirt, causing Jared to chuckle, “Dude, you’d better not have slimed my shirt.” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Come on, Jen, we’re going to get him back. I know it.”

“I wish,” Jensen whispered, “I was that certain.”

Jared stood wrapping his hand around Jensen’s wrist, and pulled him gently towards their bedroom. “Well, I am and that’ll have to do for both of us.”

He allowed Jared to lead him out of the room and down the hall back to their room. When they reached the bed, he dropped down on the rumpled sheets next to Jared then felt himself being pushed back against the mattress, Jared’s body covering him. Jared’s cock ached as he ground hard against Jensen’s thigh. “Your side of the bed is way too neat.”Jared whispered as he leaned in for a quick kiss. “I think we should fix that.” He pressed in and kissed Jensen again, his voice broken, “I need you Jen.”

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002yw269/)   


Jensen felt Jared tremble above him as he nodded, lifting himself up into Jared’s kiss. Now that they were alone, he could see that Jared was barely holding it together. How could he have missed that before? Perhaps he’d been caught up in his own grief too deeply and he felt ashamed before he pulled Jared down flush against his chest, so that Jared’s head rested on his shoulder, their legs entwined together. “I need you, too.” He whispered.

They kissed again, their kisses becoming longer, full of need, want, and longing. He felt his cock harden in response to the feel of Jared’s as it pressed through layers of fabric against him. Their bodies began to move, rubbing against one another as their kiss deepened. Jared traced his fingertips along Jensen’s skin, leaving behind a tingle as they slid lower, stroking over the taught muscles of Jensen’s abs. His fingers curled around the soft cotton of Jensen’s tee shirt and tugged it up, theirs lips never parting until he had to tug it over Jensen’s head.

As the shirt fell to the floor, Jared lowered his head, Jensen arching beneath him as his mouth closed over his nipple. Jared’s teeth gently scraped the tender flesh, before blazing a trail of nips and kisses down Jensen’s chest and then lower to where he placed a kiss on the ridge of flesh beneath denim. Lifting up on one arm he smiled at Jensen as he dove in again, their lips meeting once more, tongues clashing for dominance, as Jensen switched their positions rolling Jared onto his back. Nuzzling into Jared’s neck, he gave the pulsing vein a small nip then soothed the bruised skin with his tongue. Jensen sat back and pulled Jared’s shirt over his head, then smirked as he made quick work of Jared’s jeans, dragging them down his legs to land in a heap on the floor. Jared’s moan was fuel to the fire burning within his own body as he moved back up to nip and soothe his way along every inch of Jared’s tanned skin, only pausing long enough to slide his hand beneath the waistband of Jared’s boxers, and wrap his fingers around the hard cock.

Jared moaned again, his hips bucked, cock pushing through Jensen’s grip, matching the rhythm of his strokes. His focus began to blur as he felt the oncoming rush, “Jen, I’m gonna… wait … not yet…I …”

Tightening his grip at the base of Jared’s cock, Jensen, held off his urge to come. “I need you in–” the words silenced as Jensen leaned down to capture Jared’s mouth once more. With his free hand, Jensen fumbled in the drawer for the lube trying to keep his mouth on Jared’s, while his hand searched for the tube he knew was there. Finally getting a tentative hold on the tube, he triumphantly yanked it out of the drawer.

Jensen nipped at Jared’s ear, his breath hot against his skin. “Ready, Jay?”

Jared nodded as Jensen released his grip on Jared’s cock to slide his boxers down and off, before sliding from the bed to remove the remainder of his own clothing. Now there was nothing between them, just skin on skin. He crawled back onto the bed, Jared reaching out to wrap his fingers tightly around Jensen’s cock. The rhythm he used was slow, sensuous; a rhythm he knew drove Jensen wild.

“Now, Jen,” Jared’s tone was soft, but insistent, “Now.” He slowly released Jensen’s cock, fingertips grazing up its length, and his thumb teasing across the slit.

Jensen flipped open the cap, slicking his shaft with lube before he positioned the head, pressing against Jared’s ass then hesitated for a moment, “You don’t want me to prep—”

Jared groaned. He knew that Jensen was only thinking of him, that just fucking him like this would be uncomfortable, but Jared wanted the discomfort, that burn before everything turned to pleasure. He needed it; he needed to feel it, to mask the pain he felt over losing Davey. “Just fuck me!” Jared demanded. He turned to face the bed, ready for Jensen to take him from behind, but there was only silence that caused him to look over his shoulder.

“No.” Jensen shook his head.

A frown drew Jared’s eyebrows together, “No? You don’t want me now?”

“No! Yes… I mean yes--I do want you. Jesus Jared, just…not like this.” He exhaled, running one hand through his hair. “I get it. I do. You think Davey’s—the entire thing is your fault. Well you’re not… I’m not, and all this makes me want to lose myself in you, but not like this. Not with you facing away from me like some casual fuck at the end of a night out. Turn over.” Jensen reached out, touching his shoulder. “If you want me to go hard and fast that's fine. I will, but I want you to face me. I want to see your face–I love you.”

Jared turned over, the pain in his eyes visible for only a moment before he masked it. “Don’t …don’t you dare hide from me, Jay. You came in to comfort me before, save me from myself. Let me do the same for you.” His plea was met by a softening of the tightness around Jared’s eyes.

At that softening, Jensen pushed in hard, giving Jared what he wanted, only stilling for a moment to give him time to adjust. He knew Jared needed this, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. The first few strokes were hard and fast, knowing Jared wouldn’t let him get away with anything less, then they turned slow and languid, tormenting Jared more than the punishing thrusts he’d demanded. Jensen watched as Jared’s emotions played across his face, first intense sorrow still thinking of Davey, then his eyes catching Jensen’s gaze and holding it, orgasm building, his eyes alive with lust and love.

He leaned down running his fingers through Jared’s unruly hair, twisting the silky strands through his fingers, tugging gently as he pulled Jared closer to him. Jared moaned as Jensen hit just there, deep inside him, his body burning with his building orgasm. It was like a fire, consuming him from the inside and he wasn’t sure what would be left behind after they were done. Jared’s moans began to rise with the intensity of it all, and Jensen moved in to silence him with a kiss, a kiss full of urgency, tongues, and teeth clashing. Jensen swallowed Jared’s moans, trying in vain to keep the noise down, and away from the ears of Sorenson and her companion downstairs. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear them fucking. No, not fucking, he thought. That implied a lack of connection, and they were connected. They were making love, as corny as it sounded and that was just for them, no one else.

He pulled out of the kiss to watch Jared’s face, his hand wrapping around his cock, hard, long, and heavy in his hand, stroking it slowly in time with his thrusts as Jared arched up into his touch. Jensen loved all the little signs that told him Jared was close, and he loved watching Jared’s face as he came. Now was no exception. Now, was actually better then before because Jensen was able to make Jared forget, if only for a moment, the sorrow that had been crippling them all day. That had to be a good thing, a moment’s reprieve in a day of despair.

“Come for me Jay,” his voice was thick with emotion as he slid his thumb across the tip, the gentle touch just enough to draw Jared to his peak; the opalescent liquid covering his hand and Jared’s abs. Jensen came quickly after Jared, the feel of Jared around him tight and hot, tearing the orgasm from his body. His gaze still focused on Jared’s face as he tried to control his ragged breath. Jensen finally stilled the pulsing of his cock slowing as he emptied what remained of his orgasm deep inside Jared.

“I love you Jared, we’re gonna get through this—together.” Jared smiled softly up at Jensen, his confidence that everything would be okay reassuring. Jensen slid gently from Jared’s body, lowering to the mattress, and curled around him, sleepily nuzzling into his neck.

“We are really going to get him back, aren’t we Jen?” He couldn’t help the sudden niggling doubt that threaded through his voice. It was getting closer to daybreak with no news and slowly Jared’s faith was beginning to waver. He moved his body down along the bed so that they were again eye to eye, determined to catch any sign of doubt that Jensen still might have. Instead, his eyes now revealed a steely resolve even though they were beginning to be clouded with sleep.

“Yes.” Jensen sighed.

Jared reached out, his finger tracing Jensen’s lips, “Promise?”

“I promise.” Inside, Jensen knew he’d do whatever it took to get their son back. He wouldn’t screw it up again.

Jared satisfied with the answer and Jensen’s promise let his eyes drift shut. Jensen had never broken a promise before, and Jared knew he wouldn’t have made it unless he knew he could keep it. He let sleep over take him, the exhaustion of the day finally taking its toll. As tired as he was, Jensen lay staring at the ceiling for a moment longer, pushing away the fear that he’d promised Jared something he might not be able to deliver. No. He would get Davey back. He would. Jensen’s eyes finally began to droop, dragging him down into an exhausted sleep. His final thoughts were of how happy they were all going to be when they had Davey home again.

ooOOOoo

[Part 3](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117473.html#cutid1)


	3. Mad World Part 3/8

[Part Two](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/116022.html)

 

She was sure Davey’s cries could be easily heard through the paper-thin walls of the apartment, and Cindy was beginning to get worried. It was bad enough that A.J. was getting seriously pissed off, but if anyone nearby heard the baby they may be in more trouble than she could deal with. The last thing she or Davey needed was the apartment manager knocking to see why there was a baby suddenly in the apartment.

Cindy leaned down to pick Davey up from the dresser drawer that was resting on the floor. They’d had to make it into a makeshift crib last night when AJ had finally realized they had nothing for a baby to sleep in. So much for his well thought out plans, she thought. “Hush, baby boy, come on honey… you got to be quiet for me. A.J. can’t handle crying kids.”

From the other room, A.J. roared at the top of his lungs, “Can’t you shut that brat up? God the noise is driving me nuts!”

Something snapped in Cindy, perhaps her maternal instincts, but for one split-second she forgot just how dangerous her lover could be. “Well it was your idea to take the damn baby in the first place!” She cradled Davey close one ear pressed to her breast and the other covered with her trembling hand so he wouldn’t hear. He was small sure, but that didn’t mean the shouting wouldn’t upset him more, she reasoned as she moved to the bedroom door. “Did you ring them again yet?

“Nah,” he growled from his slouched position on the sofa, “I can’t do anything with all that damn noise! Can’t you like feed him or something?”

“Did you buy him anything to eat in all this planning of yours? Get him a diaper--anything?” Cindy’s voice began to rise again. “Jesus A.J., he’s upset, hungry, and wet.” A.J .turned and glared at her over the beer bottle as he took a pull. The look in his cold eyes halted the bravado she’d just shown as it withered inside her. “I’m sorry, A.J. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to—”

“Didn’t mean to what?” A.J.’s voice deepened as he lifted from the sofa, muscles flexing beneath his tee shirt. Cindy knew she’d just earned herself more trouble than she’d counted on as he stalked towards her.

“I… didn’t mean to say it like that, honest,” Cindy backed away, “I’ll just … I’ll take him back into the bedroom. Maybe I can find a towel or something to use for a diaper.” She glanced down at Davey whose face was scarlet from crying. “Come on…Shh, come on baby let’s go.”

A.J. began pacing the living room’s worn carpet as Davey’s cries faded when Cindy closed the bedroom door, and began to plan their next move–or rather his next move. He was fed up with Cindy and her constant questioning of everything he did or said. _When I get the money, then I’m outta here,_ he thought, _let Cindy take the rap._ Useless bloody female anyway always _mooning_ over Jared and Jensen. J2, she’d called them. It wasn’t as if they would ever give her the time of day especially not after this. He smirked to himself, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear, rolling it between his fingers. Yeah he’d leave her to face the authorities maybe even get her to return the kid. He’d go grab the money and leave her to deal with the rest. Satisfied with that part of the plan he picked up the phone. He had just a couple more things to arrange before calling that stuck up bastard Ackles again.

 

***************

 

Behind the bedroom door, the room was dim, venetian blinds letting in a few slivers of light to spill across the bed as Cindy lowered Davey on to his back down in the center of the sagging mattress. This entire thing was getting way out of control. _A.J._ was getting out of control, and it was scaring her. She moved quietly across the room to the dresser, searching through the drawers for something that could double as a diaper for Davey--nothing--well, nothing that didn’t belong to A.J. anyway. Sighing she walked into the bathroom connected with their bedroom. A couple of ratty wash cloths that were never going to be white again rested on the edge of the tub, two smaller hand towels beside them on the towel rack. They weren’t exactly the best substitute for a diaper but they would have to do.

Retrieving the towels, Cindy returned to the bed and smiled down at Davey as she undid the plastic tabs on the soggy diaper and slid it from beneath his wet bottom. Rolling it up into a ball, she secured the tabs back against it effectively sealing it closed again. Davey kicked his legs, enjoying the freedom of having no diaper, happy for the first time since A.J. had snatched him at the café. “Hey, little guy, if I’d known that was all it took to get you to be quiet, you could have been diaper free a lot earlier.”

Davey grinned, gummy smile wide, kicking his legs once more before releasing a golden stream of pee into the air. “Or not….” She said with a smile. “I really don’t think A.J. is going to be too happy if you flood the bed.” Her smile disappeared as she grabbed one of the hand towels and began to mop up the mess, saving the other for the makeshift diaper. “I just hope we can get you home soon.”

Hand towels were never designed for makeshift diapers in mind, she decided, the shape was altogether wrong and she couldn’t even find a safety pin to keep it closed. Then again she was sure that A.J. had probably never owned any either. Well, need was the mother of invention--or was it necessity? She never could remember, so invention it was.

Cindy surrounded Davey with the pillows from the head of the bed and walked back to the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was behind the mirror, and if there was anything that might remotely work to close the diaper, she figured she’d find it there. She opened the cabinet door spotting a couple of rolled up bandages in the first aid kit. Opening the plastic wrapping, she pulled off the metal and elastic grips from the bandages. It wasn’t great but they would have to do at least until she could find something better. She turned, heading back to the bedroom.

“Hey, Davey,” Cindy smiled as she watched him turn over and try to crawl away, “Come back here you little escape artist. I forgot you’re a lot more mobile than the neighbor’s baby all those years ago.” She grabbed him by the waist as he headed for the edge of the bed. “No, you don’t,” she flipped him onto his back and repositioned the diaper, clipping the bandage grips in place. “There—all done.” Cindy picked him up, propping him up against her shoulder. “Come on little guy, lets go see what’s up.”

As she headed for the living room, A.J.’s voice rose to a shout, and then lowered again, another voice cutting him off. Cindy hesitated at the bedroom door. Maybe she’d just wait a moment--yeah that was probably the best thing to do.

“Well, there were reports of a baby crying—”

“Why the fuck would I have a baby here, I hate kids.”

It was the apartment manager. Shit, now A.J. would be even harder to live with than before. Cindy pressed Davey close to her shoulder hoping he’d stay quiet just a few minutes more. She waited a little longer before she heard the voices lower and the door slammed as the apartment manager left. A few seconds later, she heard A.J.’s heavy tread head towards the bedroom. Before she had a chance to move the bedroom door flew open, just shy of hitting her and Davey.

“You can come out now.” A.J. snarled, “Good thing you kept the damn kid quiet or I might have had to walk away with nothing.”

Cindy’s eyes widened at the implication, “You wouldn’t… you couldn’t… A.J. he’s just a baby!”

Eye’s narrowing A.J. frowned, “Yeah, a baby that’s causing more problems that I care for. Feed him or something will ya? I got to make the call for the money. Then we can get the kid out of my way.”

“You mean give him back to the guy’s right?” He ignored her, searching for the disposable cell he’d bought. “A.J.! You _are_ going to give him back aren’t you?” Davey began to whimper as her voice rose and buried his face into Cindy’s chest, scrubbing his face into the material of her shirt.

“What the fuck ever, I just want my money. Now shut him up.” He snarled as he searched for his phone.

“Yes, A.J.,” Cindy whispered as she shifted Davey onto her hip and carried him to the kitchen. She began to search the cupboards for some cereal. Finding a half-empty cereal box, she pulled it from the cupboard. “Looks like its Lucky Charms for you little guy. Come on let’s make it all smooshy for you.”

She cleared a space at the table dropping the box down then reached back into the cupboard to retrieve a bowl and opened the drawer below to get a spoon. Finally, she settled down with Davey on her lap. This was all going to hell. She could see it, and A.J. was fast losing patience. If he didn’t get the money something terrible was going to happen. She could feel it. She was going to have to make her own plans for her and Davey. If it all went to hell in a hand basket, she had to get Davey out safe and sound, try to get him back to his family.

She watched as A.J. waited for the numbers to connect and then as he growled menacingly into the receiver, “Ackles, I have your son, and _you_ have my money. Now what do you think we should do about it.”

 

***************

 

Coffee that was the first thought Jensen had as he opened his eyes, his vision still blurry with sleep, and rolled over to watch Jared for a moment. Nothing could wake Jensen faster than the scent of freshly made coffee and that was exactly the scent that wafted through the house. He yawned and leaned over to kiss Jared good morning. “Hey, smells like Sorenson’s made a fresh pot of coffee. You gonna come down?”

Jared groaned and buried his face into the pillow. “It’s morning?” He questioned glancing up through the tangle of bangs covering his eyes, “Already?”

“Uh-huh, coming down?” Jensen repeated as he yawned.

Groaning, Jared snuggled further down into the bedding, curling up in a ball as the events of yesterday returned with full force. “Davey—any word?” The barely disguised pain in his voice made Jensen’s heart ache.

“Not when I got up at 3 am. Sorenson was mainlining coffee as if she had shares in it. I’m going to see if she’s heard anything.”

Nodding, Jared sighed. “I’ll be down in a minute. I just--I have to go make sure Davey’s room is ready.”

Jensen’s brows drew together in a frown, “Ready for what?”

“Ready for him to come home, it’s has to be ready.” Jared insisted.

“It will be. Come on Jay…”

“No, you go--I’ll meet you down there.”

Jensen swung his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning again as he got to his feet. He really couldn’t blame Jared for wanting everything to be ready for Davey--he did too. “Okay, don’t be too long.”

 

***************

 

Sorenson looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the back stairs. Jensen was rumpled and sleepy-eyed, and obviously alone. “Where’s Jared?”

Scrubbing his hands over his eyes to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep Jensen yawned again, “He’ll be down in a minute—fresh pot?” Jensen inhaled the scent appreciatively as she nodded, “Awesome.” He poured himself a cup, practically downing it in a single gulp.

“Christ, you must have a cast iron stomach,” Sorenson stared at him in amazement.

“Nah, you just learn to drink it fast in my line of work,” he smiled as he moved almost robotically through the kitchen, opening the cupboards and searching through the fridge as though he couldn’t remember what he was looking for. He stood staring inside the fridge for a moment, then straightened with a sigh as his stomach grumbled. “If I’m hungry Jared must be ready to eat his own leg,” he smiled. “Have you had anything to eat yet? I could make you something if you like? How’s bacon and eggs sound?” He grabbed the fixings from the fridge, moved over to the counter, and sat everything down then began searching for the frying pan.

“Fantastic,” she replied. “I didn’t feel comfortable just going into your kitchen and rummaging for something to eat. Coffee was as far as I was willing to go. I’m already intruding on your life as it is.”

“You’re not intruding,” Jensen reassured her. “We couldn’t do this without you. I couldn’t…well you already saw how well I handled that call. Stellar job there don’t you think?” He shook his head, disappointed in himself and his inability to keep his cool with the kidnapper.

Sorenson moved to the counter and sat her coffee cup in the sink, running water in it. “You’re not the first to react that way Jensen.” turning back, she placed a gentle hand on his arm in reassurance. “First reaction is usually anger with most people. Hell I’d be surprised if you weren’t angry.”

Jensen turned back to the counter with an understanding nod of his head. “Davey is the best thing in our lives. When we decided we were ready for a child, we knew it had to be one of our own. A few close friends knew, but they couldn’t understand why we didn’t adopt. We just wanted to have what everyone else had--you know? We wanted a child of our own, a part of one of us. We couldn’t decide on which of us should be the father so we both donated and combined it. That way we wouldn’t have to decide.”

Leaning one hip against the counter, Sorenson watched Jensen as he began preparing breakfast, his eyes gleaming with a damp sheen, “Do you know which one of you is Davey’s dad?”

“Nope,” Jensen shook his head. “We decided if we had to know for medical reasons one day we’d do a paternity test then.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, “Do you have any kids?”

“No… not that I don’t want any,” she added, “but with this job…” she shrugged.

“I get it.” Jensen began laying out strips of bacon in the skillet and moved back to avoid the popping bacon fat.”How do you like your eggs? I’m making scrambled for Jared but I can—”

“Scrambled is fine,” she smiled, a soft smile tipped the corner of her mouth.

Jensen began cracking eggs in a bowl, whipping them with milk, and adding his momma’s secret ingredients to make them awesome. Humming softly, he poured the eggs into a non-stick skillet on the burner next to the bacon pan and turned on the burner. _Jared’s going to be happy when he sees food,_ he thought as he watched the eggs begin to bubble.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Sorenson began, “but how did you guys manage to keep Davey such a secret? Before today I never knew you two had a baby.”

“Our closest friends our families and a few of the locals knew. It’s not as if we’ve deliberately kept him a secret. Our families and friends were with us all the way from finding the surrogate to Davey’s birth. Sandy offered to be the surrogate, you’ve heard of Jared’s ex girlfriend Sandy—right? ” Sorenson nodded. “She really wanted to do it, but we kind of thought that would draw more attention to us than anything, so she’s his godmother. Really, we keep mostly to ourselves a lot these days, and after the scandal recently with Chad and yet another ‘young’ girlfriend of his… I guess we’ve just slipped under the radar. We decided on the house here because it was a quiet town—away from it all.”

“You’re lucky then, a lot of stars are dogged by the paparazzi.” Sorenson replied, Jensen nodding in agreement. “But that also makes me think that it has to be someone who knows you.”

Jensen turned, eyes going wide in surprise, “Why?”

“Well,” she began as she stared at the opposite wall, “you just confirmed that few people outside of friends, and family knew about Davey. So it logically has to be a friend or someone in town who knows you.”

“That’s disturbing,” Jensen frowned, as he went back to flipping the bacon, narrowly avoiding the spatter of fat. “I can guarantee you that it’s none of our friends. I know them, they might get pissed at us every now and again, but none of them is malicious. I mean, everyone here really just seems to ignore the fact we’re famous. I’d hate to think anyone could do this.”

Sorenson sighed, running one hand through her hair, “We have to consider it though.”

“I suppose we do,” he sighed then turned towards the stairs, “Jared! Breakfast’s done!” Carefully he removed the bacon from the pan, transferring it to a paper towel covered plate.

Snatching a strip of bacon from the plate, Sorenson began eating it as she contemplated the expression on Jensen’s face, “He still blames himself—doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he does and I didn’t help anything by yelling at him. When we first noticed that Davey had disappeared I blamed him. I just--” Jensen released a rough breath, filled with sad regret. “I know he’d never deliberately let anything happen to Davey, and I still blasted him anyway.”

Suddenly the shrill peal of the phone echoed through the room making both of them jump. Jensen met Sorenson’s gaze as she nodded at him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the phone, his hands trembling as he grabbed the receiver noting the caller display. No data, the display read. Sorenson signaled Jensen from the doorway where she’d caught the TSU officer’s attention and waited as he carefully picked up the receiver.

“Hello.”

“Ackles, I have your son, and _you_ have my money. Now what do you think we should do about it.”

Jensen inhaled softly, rubbing at the knot of pain forming between his eyes. “I’ll do anything. We just want Davey back”

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002z92ha/)   


click for bigger

 

_“Well…that’s a definite improvement over yesterday.”_

There was smugness in his voice that Jensen could practically envision as a twisted smirk. “What do you want?”

_“Now that’s the million-dollar question—isn’t it? What I don’t want is this kid, so maybe we better make this deal.”_

His voice was laced with tension now, Jensen noted. Davey must have given them hell last night. He glanced at Sorenson from the corner of his eye as she watched the TSU officer’s fingers fly over the keys of his laptop, the cordless headset crooked on her head as she scribbled notes on a clipboard. She smiled at him encouragingly and he took a deep breath. “Okay, then tell me what you want.”

_“Isn’t it obvious, asshole? I want money—three hundred and fifty-five thousand and not a penny less, and I want it by close of business today.”_

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up, “Today?”

_“What? Is there a fucking echo over there? Yeah, by the end of the day—let’s say six pm. You trying to tell me you can’t get that kind of money. ‘Cause it ain't looking good for your little boy, especially if you can’t come up with the cash. In fact, I might just have to make a few calls, you know people are always looking to adopt. Maybe I could make a kid-less couple real happy. It’s not like two guys deserve to raise a kid together anyway.”_

“You low down son of a bitch, I’ll get the money,” he growled.

_“That’s better. Remember, you short me on the money I’ll get it somewhere else. Now, I need you to leave the money for me in a plain paper sack, you know, those grocery ones. I’ll pick it up then, and only then I’ll call you with the location of the kid.”_

Jensen’s gut twisted at the implication, “No, I need to see for myself he’s alright.”

_“You don’t need to do anything other than follow my directions.”_ There was a scuffling noise for a moment then a soft burbling as the kidnapper held Davey up to the phone.

Davey sneezed and the sound was the sweetest thing Jensen had ever heard. “Hey Davey its Daddy—,” Jensen began before being cut off.

_“That’s enough. You heard him. Now back to my money—three hundred and fifty-five thousand and not a penny less. Bring it to the park at six and dump the paper sack in the trashcan by the slide. Then and only then will I give you the kid’s location.”_

Jensen licked his lips nervously then glanced at Sorensen who checked her watch. We nearly have his location; she mouthed at him, keep him talking just a little longer. He nodded. “I need you to guarantee he’s okay. I have to know.”

_“Drop the money and you’ll get the kid.”_

The phone went dead and Jensen was left with nothing but the buzz of white noise in his ear. “Please tell me you got it. You have to know where he was calling from.”

“We did, but only a general area. Another minute and we could have had an exact location, but this is good—it’s a start.”

Jensen snorted, “Yeah, sure.”

“It is.” her expression softened as she watched him rub at his brow, “The trace led back to a pay phone located in the next town over. He’s local, but trying to hide, I’m sure of it, Jensen. That makes it a lot easier to pin him down.”

“Pinning him down is the least of his worries, just wait till I get hold of him.” Jensen snarled, slamming the phone down in the receiver so hard the casing cracked.

“Jensen,” Sorensen snapped in an attempt to get his full attention, “we’ve been over this. Let us handle it!”

“Hey, was that the phone? Please tell me that was the phone, Jensen?” Jared appeared, practically sliding down the last few steps. “I thought I heard it from the bathroom, was it them?” the desperation in his eyes killing Jensen slowly.

“Yeah, Jay, it was him. I have to get three hundred and fifty-five thousand by the end of business today.” Jensen ran his hand across the back of his neck. “How the hell am I going to get that much money?”

“Three hundred and fifty-five thousand,” Jared repeated an odd look in his eyes.

“Yeah, _and ‘not a penny less’_ ,” Jensen imitated the snide tone of the bastard who’d taken their son.

Jared stood there for a moment, expression thoughtful, and Jensen could practically see the cogs turning in his head. “What about the movie you’re contracted to do? Maybe the studio would be willing to advance you the money. I mean you are contracted so it would kind of be guaranteed that you’d make it for them, they wouldn’t be losing out, just paying you now...” Jared replied, the words flowing out in a flood.

“What do you think Jensen?” Sorenson questioned, “Would the studio do that?”

“Maybe,” Jensen mused.

Sorenson moved to the sofa and leaned in speaking softly to the young officer then turned back to them pulling out her cell, “Let me see what we can do. I’ll call and sort out all the details officially if you like, maybe speed things up.”

“Thanks, that would help,” Jensen replied gratitude in his eyes as he leaned against the sofa, arms resting on the back if it.

“No problem. We’ve have to do whatever we can to get Davey home as fast as humanly possible. The entire conversation was digitally recorded and the TSU officer has forwarded it to the sound lab. I hope that they’ll be able to isolate any background noises that might give us a clue as to the kidnapper’s location.” She gave them a reassuring smile, “There could be a lead there just don’t give up yet.”

Closing the distance between them, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “We’re going to get through this, Jen.” He whispered softly against his ear. “I promise.” Jensen nodded relaxing into Jared’s embrace.

“I know.” Jensen frowned. “Something’s bugging me though, something about the amount of money they wanted. I just can’t put my finger on it.” He sighed, “I guess it’ll come to me.” He shifted in Jared’s arms to face Sorenson. “So when do you want to go face the studio?”

Sorenson pulled her cell from the case at her hip, “How about I call them now and arrange to come in?”

Reaching for his own cell, Jensen nodded. He scrolled through the listings and handed her the phone, “That should get you through.”

The sudden smell of burning eggs began to filter through into the living room, “Shit! Oh shit, breakfast.” Jensen ran into the kitchen, spying thick smoke pouring from the pan. He grabbed the handle and hissed as it burned the palm of his hand, and threw it into the sink. He flipped the faucet on all the way, cold water and burnt eggs mixing in an awful stench. “So much for breakfast.” he sighed, running the water over his burnt hand.

Jared just shrugged, “Kinda lost my appetite anyway. Come here, let me take care of that burn,” Jared waved Jensen to the kitchen table as he went to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom just off the kitchen and returned. He sat the kit down on the table then knelt taking Jensen’s hand in his studying the burn. “It’s not that bad,” he whispered as he opened the kit and pulled out a tube of burn cream, carefully applying it to Jensen’s palm.

As Jared pulled out some gauze, a low hum began to rise outside, and he gave Jensen a quizzical glance.

Jensen quirked one eyebrow in Jared's direction, “What is it, Jay?”

Hushing Jensen with a shake of his head, he whispered, “Can you hear that?”

He frowned as he concentrated on the noise that was getting steadily louder. “What is that?” Standing he walked to the door, and glanced through the narrow windows either side. “Oh, shit, that’s just what we need,” Exasperated and at the end of his patience, he turned from the window, “The fucking press.”

Jared’s shoulders slumped. “Great,” he moved back into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, “Now, not only do we have to get Davey back—we have to avoid the press to do it.”

“I’ll handle it,” Sorenson assured them. She punched in the number for the studio and waited for the call to connect. “Don’t worry. You’ve got internal access to the garage so you won’t even need to go out for the car. I’ll just get the detail outside to clear the driveway. Now let’s get to the studio, get that money, and get Davey home again.”

 

***************

 

Sorenson flipped her phone shut and tucked it away. “Well that’s one less hurdle. You won’t have to go in because the studio agreed to front the money due to the circumstances. Seems you’re big news at the moment, they’ve all seen the reports …” she trailed off, voice thoughtful, “but something’s bugging me.”

“What do you mean?” Jared anxiously demanded, “You did say they’ll advance the money right? I didn’t hear that wrong did I?”

She nodded, “Yes, but it’s not the studio or what they said about advancing the money–it’s the amount.”

“I don’t see where you’re going with this.” Jensen frowned, “What about the amount?”

Sorenson ran one hand through her hair, eyes exhausted, “The studio told me that the contracted fee you agreed on was three hundred and fifty-five thousand.”

“Yeah, but I,” his eyes widened in recognition as the number clicked, “Oh god.”

She nodded as the connection dawned on Jared as well. “It’s definitely someone who knows us,” his voice was breathless, “Someone who knows what you were getting from the studio.”

“Yeah, but I only just completed those negotiations,” Jensen began pacing, “there couldn’t be that many people who’d know.”

“We’re going to have to check the studio’s employee records.” Sorensen picked up her forgotten clipboard and began scribbling notes, “This is good, guys. We can narrow the list of possible suspects even further.” She sat down and pulled out her cell punching in a number on the keypad, phone resting in her palm, and took a deep breath. Sorenson knew how hard her next words would hit them but she had to ask. “Guy’s look, I need to know, how well do you know your friends? I mean like _know, know_. Best friends, acquaintances whatever, do you think any of them is capable of doing this? Did any of them know how much you were getting for the new film?”

“No,” they both answered in unison.

Jensen cleared his throat, “It’s not like we compare salaries, but no, I’m pretty sure I haven’t told anyone. Actually, I wasn’t even going to get that much. My agent called me four weeks ago and told me how much they’d offered. I told them three hundred and –” he stopped eyes going wide. “Shit! I was …SHIT!”

“Jensen?” Sorenson urged him to continue and she got that tickle along her spine that she always got when she knew they’d just broken through a wall to get an important answer.

He exhaled harshly, “I told them _‘three hundred and fifty-five thousand and not a penny less.’_ The fucker was there…”

“Where, Jensen?” She prodded the taste of victory so close.

“The garage, I’d taken the Impala in for a tune-up when my agent called. I was pissed off because I’d broken an engine mount, and I ended up in a shouting match with my agent. I—”

 

Sorenson tried to calm her voice, but they were so close to a breakthrough, “The name, Jensen, what’s the name of the garage?” Her finger hovered over the call button, ready to call in the name to her partner.

“A.J.’s–A.J.’s Panel & Paint.”

Pushing the call button, Sorensen waited for the connection at the other end. “Malone? It’s Sorenson. I need you run a check on _A.J.’s… Panel & Paint._” Jensen nodded confirming the name. “We believe that the kidnapper was there and overheard Jensen with his manager… Yes, the amount the kidnapper is asking for is the same… Yeah,” she nodded. “Thanks.” Ending the call, she leaned forward eyes scrutinizing them both. “Malone’s going to check the garage out. In the meantime, we have to go get that money. You ready?”

ooo000ooo

[Part 4](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117576.html#cutid1)


	4. Mad World Part 4/8

[Part 3](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117473.html)

 

“Drop the money and you’ll get the kid.”

A.J. ended the call before Jensen could get another word in. He sighed in frustration getting more impatient by the hour, fed up with this whole idea. It wasn’t turning out as easy as he’d first thought. On the surface, it had seemed like a quick way to get the cash he’d wanted. Now, it was just another irritation that he didn’t need, he thought as he turned to see Cindy quietly feeding Davey. “Finally, the brat’s quiet.”

“He was just hungry,” Cindy mumbled.

His eyes narrowed, “What did you say?”

“I said he was just hungry,” Cindy replied, even softer than before.

Grunting he got up, walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out a beer. He cracked the cap throwing the bottle cap into the sink. “They got till the end of business today. They don’t come up with the money then they don’t get the kid. Simple.” He took a deep pull on the beer.

Cindy glanced up from where Davey was gumming a spoonful of cereal, “AJ, it’s still early, can’t you lay off the beer till later?”

Looming over her he snarled, “I’ll drink _whatever_ and _whenever_ I want. Since when do I need your fucking permission?”

She hung her head, blonde bangs shadowing her face, “You don’t—“

“Goddamn right I don’t. When you’ve fed that brat you better go buy a pack of diapers and some more food. I don’t want him caterwauling again when I go to get that money.” AJ let the beer bottle slide through his fingers, till the bottom clinked against the counter, “Leave him here when you go. I can’t afford someone reporting you to the cops.”

Bitter fear rose in her throat, “I swear he’ll be good, he won’t stand out.”

“Tough.” A.J. snorted, “He stay’s here.”

Cindy nodded as she fed Davey another spoonful of mushy lucky charms, taking care to avoid the rubbery marshmallows. She wasn’t sure how well he would cope with them so she pushed them to the side of the bowl, eating them herself as she fed Davey one spoonful at a time. She hated the idea of leaving Davey alone with A.J. when he was like this, on the way to being pissed again, and with absolutely zero, tolerance for anyone. She knew though that if she didn’t do as he said then things would be worse for both of them.

“Did you hear me? “ He snapped.

“Yeah, A.J., I heard you.”

He eyed her suspiciously, “Well your head don’t rattle, and I can’t read minds so speak up next time.”

“Okay.” Cindy gathered the last of the cereal and fed it to Davey. “All done.” she wiped his mouth gathering the stray drops of milk. Davey smiled and waved his hands, legs kicking happily, “Hey baby, time for you to nap now.” She lifted him up as she stood, settling him down on her hip, and carried him back to the bedroom.

When she reached the bedroom, closing the door behind them she sat him down on the floor, watching as he got to his hands and knees and began to rock backwards and forwards. “You wanna crawl, huh? Yeah, I bet you do.” Sitting down on the floor beside him, she fought the tears that rose in her throat. “I’m so sorry Davey. I’m gonna try to get you back to your daddies, I never thought he’d go through with this y’know?”

Davey looked up and smiled at the word daddies, a stream of nonsense burbling from between his lips. “I gotta make up your ‘bed’ honey, don’t you go crawling off now—okay?” she ran her fingers through his soft hair before picking up the teddy bear that had been discarded in the corner. “This is mine, but you can play with him if you want. A.J. gave him to me when things used to be good, but they’re not so much anymore.” She passed the bear to Davey who grabbed at it enthusiastically, chewing on one ear and tweaking the bear’s nose. He yawned, eyes getting heavy as she stood and fixed his makeshift bed.

“Come on little guy, sleepy time.” Cindy picked him up and lay him gently down in the bedding.”Back soon baby,” she whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his brow. She turned walking to the door before looking over her shoulder at the baby settling in for his nap. “Be good, baby,” then she turned, stepping into the hall and closed the door behind her. “Please.”

 

***************

 

“I’m going to the store now.” Cindy called out, “Do you have any money for the diapers and food?” she searched the meager contents of her wallet.

“Nope,” A.J. grunted from his spot on the sofa, “Pay for it your damn self. Oh, and bring me another beer before you go.”

She went quietly to the kitchen grabbing a beer, handing it to him on her way past to the front door. “Don’t be long.” A.J. called out. “I’m not looking after this brat on my own.”

Cindy nodded without a word. She’d never wanted to leave Davey alone with him anyway.

 

***************

 

When Cindy returned with the bag of supplies, Davey’s cries could be heard from the end of the hall, AJ’s voice a snarling echo, “God damn fucking kid!”

Hurrying inside she saw A.J. holding Davey under the arms, his tiny legs dangling and kicking as he wailed. A.J. looked as if he were about to shake him and the thought terrified her.

“Give him to me.” Cindy dropped the bag running across the room.

A.J. glared at her, but he handed Davey over as if he were trash he was glad to be rid of. “Take the little shit before I strangle him.” He spun away and began a steady pace up and down the length of the room. “This is crap! I just want my money then I’m outta here.” He glanced at his watch. “I got things to do. I’ll be back later for the swap.” He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door then he paused at the front door before heading back to the bedroom, and emerged a minute later, balled up shirt in his hands.

“Don’t leave the god damned apartment.” He glared at her, the threat of violence barely concealed in his eyes.

She cradled Davey to her chest, stroking his back trying to sooth him, “I won’t.”

When he finely closed the door behind him, Cindy released a sigh of relief. “What are we going to do baby boy, huh? I have to get you back to your daddies, but pissing off AJ isn’t the best idea right now.”

Turning on heel, she headed for the bedroom then laid him gently down on the bed. The tears on Davey’s face broke her heart as she continued to make soothing noises. Tucking the pillows around him to keep him safe she headed back to where she’d dropped the shopping bag then returned to the bedroom. Davey was innocent, he didn’t deserve this, neither did his parents, she thought as she pulled a diaper from the pack, then a cheap romper she’d seen at the store from the bag at her feet.

“Come on, let’s get a real diaper on you,” she cooed softly, “I think this one’s just a little funky.”

Davey finally smiled and reached out to grab her nose, gigging as he did. Cindy was torn between wanting to escape with Davey, saving them both or doing as she was told in case her escape plan didn’t work. _What am I going to do?_ , she thought.

 

***************

 

A.J. sat down in the driver’s seat and reached over to open the glove compartment, shoving the balled up shirt inside. Just a little insurance, yeah that’s all it was, he thought. Turning the key, he started the engine, and pealed out of the driveway, thinking about everything that had happened so far. The way Cindy had taken to this damn baby was driving him nuts. She’d never stood up to him before, so what the hell gave her the balls to try it now? It was all Davey _this_ and Davey _that_. Up until now, it had been J2, or, Jared and Jensen, and the big moony eyes whenever she saw their faces.

Well, now the joke was going to be on her once he left with the money. She could have all the shit that came with this little scheme because he was going to be long gone. The garage wasn’t going to be open much longer once the bank got their hands on the books anyway, and as good a mechanic as he was, he knew he sucked at the business side of things. Really, the garage had been doomed from the start. It was just too easy _‘robbing Peter to pay Paul’_ then forgetting to replace the money when the checks came in.

His plan was almost done. All he had to do was collect the cash and go.

 

***************

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002z4dcg/)   


click for bigger

The throng of press waiting outside their home as they tried to leave was beyond insane. Sorenson had managed to get the detail outside to keep the driveway clear, but that didn’t stop the press from trying to throw their bodies in front of the car to slow it down. Questions were being shouted at them and microphones thrust at the windows as their car sped out of the driveway and along the street.

“Goddamn vultures. Why can’t they just let us alone?” Jensen snarled, fingers tightening on his thighs.

“Whether you want it to be or not Jensen, this is big news for them.” Sorensen cautiously kept an eye on the street as she drove, “You’re television stars, who used to play brothers, and now you’re out as a couple, that’s big enough. But then add that you have a baby that no one knew about and that the child’s been kidnapped… they couldn’t dream up a better story.”

“Well, when you say it like that…” Jensen mumbled. “We sound like a damn soap opera.”

Jared nudged him with a grin, “You were on one long enough, some of it was bound to rub off.”

“Ha ha, this coming from a Gilmore guy,” Jensen offered Jared a small smile, acknowledging his attempt to lighten his mood.

“Come on, Jen, I gotta believe we’re getting Davey back, otherwise I’ll go nuts.” Jared’s voice lowered to a soft plea. “I need you to believe it, too.”

Jensen sighed, eyes focused on the steady stream of wide green lawns and houses, “I do, it’s just I can’t help worrying—”

Sliding his hand across the seat Jared gave Jensen’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll get him back.” Jensen slid one hand over Jared’s and squeezed back in reply, “How much longer until we have to make the money drop?”

“Another hour or so,” Sorenson replied as she guided the car onto the highway. “We’ve got the money all set to go, we just have to swing by the station, and pick it up. Sign all the required paperwork, you know dot all the I’s and cross all the T’s. We’ll head out to the park after that. They’ve already dispatched a few undercover officers to monitor the situation. But I expect it to all go smoothly without much drama.”

“Great, because I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Jared finally admitted.

 

***************

 

A.J. circled the park, looking for an easy getaway to leave the car, before settling on one not far from the slide. From there it was just a short walk to the drop. He knew that the police were bound to have some of their officers watching the playground. Hell, he watched the cop shows just like everyone else.

“Hey, kid,” A.J. called over to the teenager lounging against the playground fence. The kid reminded him of a younger version of himself; poor white trash, beaten down by a shitty life.

The kid looked up with a sneer. “What you callin’ me for?” He turned back to watch the smaller kids playing, his eyes focusing on a boy about seven. A.J. moved to the fence, standing beside him, and nodded towards the kid. “That your brother?”

“Yeah—so?” the kid glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Just thinkin’, you remind me of myself and my kid brother years ago. We never had much either. Thought you might like to make fifty bucks,” he mused.

Turning the kid glared at him, “I don’t do that.”

A.J. frowned, confused for a moment, “What?”

“Fuck,” the boy stated matter of factly.

“Neither do I,” A.J. quickly stated, “I just need you to pick up a parcel for me. That’s all.”

He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a funky deal, but fifty dollars for picking up a parcel was going to mean he and his brother would at least eat tonight. “What is it?”

“Nothin’ important,” A.J. assured him.

The kid smirked, “Yeah, sure.”

“You want the cash or not?” As he waited he could see the kid tossing it over in his mind.

Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded, “Sure, I guess. What do I have to do?”

“At six a guy is going to drop a paper sack in the trashcan by the slide. All you have to do is grab it and bring it back to me.” A.J. pulled his wallet from his pocket.

“That simple, huh?” a skeptical look flickered across the boy’s face, “Is it drugs?”

“What do you care?” A.J. asked as counted out the money.

The kid shrugged. “Don’t.” Then he looked A.J. square in the eye, “Fine. I’ll do it. Fifty now, upfront. I’m not taking any chances. Anyone comes after me, I’m out of here.”

“Sure,” AJ nodded, “but its twenty-five upfront. You can have the other twenty-five when I get the sack.”

Reluctantly, the boy nodded, twenty-five was still better than nothing if he had to cut and run. “So, bring you the sack and you give me the other twenty-five.”

“Yup,” He grinned as he held out a twenty and a five.

The kid put out his hand and snatched the money away as it touched his palm, counted it, then smiled. A.J. smiled back as the kid looked at his watch and then went back to watching his brother in the playground.

 

***************

Detective Sorenson’s car glided into a parking space just far enough from the playground to be inconspicuous, yet the playground was still visible. She killed the engine and reached up to adjust her rearview mirror. Two pairs of worried eyes met hers in the reflection and she caught herself actually praying silently that this was going to have a happy ending.

The first to speak up was Jared, nerves barely concealed, “How much longer?”

“Another ten minutes until the drop.” Her reflected gaze focused on the other man in the back seat, “You okay, Jensen? You prepared to do this?”

Jensen sighed softly, “Yeah,” he started, then a beat later, “No. I don’t know. What happens if we don’t get him?”

“We will.” She nodded thoughtfully, “Plain clothes cops are positioned at intervals through the park. We’ll get him.”

Rolling the top of the bag repeatedly, Jensen clutched the sack of money on his lap so tight his knuckles were white. He released a harsh breath, and then smoothed it out before he started the process over again, fingers twitching nervously.

Jared’s hand settled over Jensen’s and he glanced up into Jared’s eyes questioningly. “Jen, seriously, you’re gonna trash the bag if you keep doing that. Please try and calm down, dude.”

“Okay, okay,” He repeated as he tried to calm down, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous, scared, angry, and all he wanted was to beat the living shit out of the asshole that had their son. He released another nervous breath and began to bounce his leg, his muscles thrumming with energy usually only displayed by Jared.

Sorenson held up her binoculars, eyes focused on the park searching for people who seemed out of place or didn’t belong, keeping an eye on the time. “Okay, Jensen, its show time. Now remember no heroics, just drop the money, and walk away. We don’t want you to contact him at all–you got it?” her eyes narrowed as she studied him in the mirror then turned to face them both. “ _ **I mean it**_ Jensen, walk away. If he feels threatened it could ruin everything.”

An impatient light gleamed in Jensen’s eyes as he reached for the door handle. “I got it! Alright, I got it!”

Pushing open the door, he slid out of the car, and waited for the road to clear before he jogged across toward the playground. This place would be spoilt for them forever now. Neither he nor Jared would be able to bring Davey back here without remembering everything. Jensen pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck as the air chilled with the onset of night and grasped the childproof lock on the gate with a deep breath. He spotted the trashcan by the slide then searched warily for any sign of the kidnapper. Not surprisingly there was nothing, being as he had no idea who he was looking for. Everything around him was deceptively normal. A few of the mom’s were packing up their stuff and gathering their kids, ready to go home. He even saw a couple of kids that reminded him of Sam and Dean too. The littlest one was playing happily as the older one watched.

He reached the trashcan, placed the sack inside, then turned, and walked away. It took a great deal of control to resist the urge to just turn and tackle anyone who might come for the cash. Walking away was the hardest thing Jensen had ever done and the seconds it took him to get back to the car felt like hours. Once there, Jared opened the door and he slid inside, slumping against him, one leg still dangling out the door.

Jensen swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat as he met Sorenson’s gaze, “Now what?”

“Now we wait.” she replied.

The park was beginning to clear now, there was only the older kid and his little brother left. She watched as the kid made his way over to the trash can. He paused; bouncing on his heels then looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Leaning in he reached inside the can and pulled the bag out, tucking it under his arm before running.

Sorenson hit the call button on her radio, “Malone, the kid in the flannel shirt, he grabbed the bag. He’s probably acting on behalf of our suspect. He’s been watching the little kid left in the playground so he won’t go too far. Get your men to tail him, see where he leads them, but don’t grab him yet.”

Malone’s voice crackled over the radio, “Got him…we’ll keep on him.”

 

***************

 

Running around the corner, the kid nearly collided with A.J. “Here’s your bag dude,” he held out his hand, “now where’s the twenty-five you owe me?”

A.J. grinned and handed him the cash, “There, don’t blow it all in one hit.”

He snorted, “It’s not like you gave me a hundred, dude. You live in the real world—right? How long do you think fifty lasts?” Turning back to the playground, he yelled over his shoulder. “I’m outta here.”

AJ opened the sack fully prepared to raise hell if the cash wasn’t there; instead he was faced with bundled bills, lots and lots of them. He picked up one of the bundles and flicked through them. They were all real enough. It seemed to be all there, but he wasn’t a fool. It didn’t mean he was going to get away with it just yet. He turned and jogged back to his car, he could still be caught, and this was no time to stick around. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he slammed the car into reverse, pulling out onto the road. He had places to go and people to see—and Cindy wasn’t one of them.

 

***************

 

Malone’s voice came across the radio in a crackle of static. “The kid just handed the cash to a guy; late twenties, between 5’ 11” – 6’, medium build. Has dark hair, bit longer than a buzz-cut. He’s driving a beat up, black charger, California plate are 4RHW225.”

Jared pointed to a beat up black car pulling from the parking lot, shrieking. “That’s him!”  
Eyes widening, Jensen yanked his leg into the car and shut the door. “Come on, Sorenson!”

Turning the key in the ignition, Sorenson shifted the car into drive then slowly pulled out into traffic following the car in question. “Got him Malone,” she breathed into the radio, “I’m hanging back; you take the lead, see if he leads us back to whoever has Davey. He’s going to call with the location. When he does we’ll go for the baby.”

 

***************

 

A.J. glanced in the rear view mirror as he headed out, one eye focused on the traffic in case he was being tailed. He thought he’d seen a dark blue sedan pull out behind him as he’d left the parking lot. Crap. He pushed the gas to the floor, the old car lurching forward with the surge of power. His poor old baby might not look like much; he’d never had time to make her as pretty as the cars, he worked on, but she had a souped-up engine under the hood, one that could rival any cop car.

His gaze flicked back to the rear view mirror as he noticed the car behind speed up too. Great, just what he’d thought. He was being tailed. Grabbing his cell from the seat beside him, trying to keep his focus on the road and the car tailing him, he dialed Ackles’ number.

 

***************

 

To Jensen’s surprise, his cell began to vibrate in his pocket. He brought the phone to his ear, “Hello?” He batted Jared’s hand away as he answered the call.

“Jen, who is it? Is it him?” Jared pleaded.

“Ackles, I don’t believe having the cops tail me was part of the plan. In fact, I’m damn sure it wasn’t if you want to see your son safe again. Now tell ‘em to BACK OFF! Do it!”

Jensen lowered the cell. “Sorenson, it’s him. Tell Malone to back the fuck off. He knows he’s being tailed and he’s threatening to harm Davey.”

Muttering beneath her breath, Sorenson released a string of expletives under her breath, most of them directed at the newbie that had been assigned to work with Malone. Subtle he wasn’t. She slammed both hands on the steering wheel then reached for her radio. “Malone, you’ve been made–pull the fuck back.”

Jensen sighed in relief, “There, are you happy now? Come on man, you told us you’d call and tell us where he is. Where is our son?”

“Calm down, Ackles, all in good time. I need to be sure that car’s stopped tailing me.”

Eyes flicking up, Jensen watched as Malone’s car slowed ahead of them, and the bastard who’d taken Davey’s car weaved through traffic, getting further away. His hand slid over the mouthpiece of the phone and hissed, “We’re letting him go!”

Jared reached out, a reassuring hand squeezing Jensen’s leg, but his eyes reflected the same fears. Then he leaned in close to listen to the cell.

“Ackles, just wonderin’ but what makes you two fags think you could raise a kid in the first place? I mean you couldn’t even tear yourselves away from your own careers to keep him safe. Your boy there get’s his ego stroked, and the kid gets forgotten.” A.J. snorted, “Some parents.”

Jared made a noise like a wounded animal as A.J.’s barb hit home, his face contorted in pain. “Just tell us where Davey is. Please…” Jared pleaded as he pulled the phone closer.

An annoyed sigh drifted over the line, “You don’t give up do you. You’re just as bad as my girlfriend is–fine! You’re brat is—” Suddenly the voice on the other end was lost, drowned out by the sickening crunch of what sounded like metal on metal.

“Hello?” Jensen cried over the phone, “Hello?! You son of a bitch, talk to me!” Jensen screamed.

There was no reply.

ooo000ooo

[Part 5](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117970.html)


	5. Mad World Part 5/8

[Part 4](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117576.html)

Ackles was working his last nerve, A.J. thought as he darted in and out of the traffic. Demanding, actually demanding, that they be told where their brat was. He’d tell them--in his own time of course. It’s not as if he wanted to keep the brat. The road was getting busier and it was harder to put the distance between him and the cops. All he needed was a little more distance, then he’d dump it all in Cindy’s lap and he’d just keep driving.

He sneered as he heard Ackles’ boyfriend plead for the baby’s location, then sighed. “You don’t give up do you? You’re just as bad as my girlfriend is—fine! You’re brat is—” He slammed on the brakes, car ramming into the Pinto in front as he skidded out of control. The crunch of metal on metal filled the air as the front end of his car crumpled from the collision. __, he cursed silently as he skidded to a stop, slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, and then flung the door open to storm from the car.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing man?” he shrieked as the other driver stepped from his car. “WHAT THE FUCK! Look at my car, you stupid fucker!” AJ paced between the cars, hands laced behind his head. Shit. His baby was stuffed. There was no way he could drive her anywhere now and the cops were bound to have someone tailing him still, it was only a matter of time and he was cornered.

Turning on his heel, he headed back to his car and reached into the glove compartment. _Insurance_ , he thought as he clasped his fingers around the shirt wrapped object. Drawing back from inside the car, thanks to this fucker, his car wasn’t going to move and the cops were going to catch him. He let the shirt fall to the ground and lifted the gun to aim it at the other motorist. He had nothing to lose now. He was going to lose everything; the money, his freedom--everything. All because the jerk at the other end of the muzzle had slammed his brakes, and caused this fucking accident.

“Hey, man,” the man lifted his hands in a calming gesture, “calm down please…we can…we don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, **_we fucking do_**. Y’see,” AJ explained his aim never wavering as he moved closer, “the cops are already tailing me, and now thanks to you they’re gonna catch my ass. Now, you _slamming_ on your brakes,” he waved at the mangled cars, “seems to me to be the cause of this little event. Now that my baby is trashed, I have no way of getting out of here--except for you.” A.J. motioned to the man’s car, waved the gun erratically. “You’re going start your car and get me the fuck out of here.”

“Drop the gun!” Malone’s voice ripped through the air, his tone commanding. “I SAID, PUT THE GUN DOWN!”

A.J. raised his hands in the air above his head, the gun still in hand. He directed a look of pure venom at the other motorist. He had to give him credit though, he thought begrudgingly, the man had an impressive poker face that was for sure. He hadn’t even seen a flicker of hope reflected in the guy’s face as the cops approached them.

Behind them Sorenson’s sedan rounded the turn, slowing to a stop behind the traffic back up ahead. A voice came across the radio she quickly recognized as belonging to Malone’s newbie. “Base, we have the suspect in the baby kidnapping. He’s presently threatening fellow motorists with a gun—requesting backup immediately.”

“That’s him! “ Jensen shouted at Sorenson, “Sorenson, they can’t arrest him. They have to let him go. He hasn’t led us to Davey yet.” Jensen knew the fear of losing their son was crushing his logic, but he just didn’t care. “I can’t sit here. I gotta …” Jensen shoved the back door of the car open, slid out, and started jogging up the road.

Jared scrambled out of the car, following as he yelled after him, “Jensen! Jen, come back…wait! You can’t go over there!” As he caught up, Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm and spun him around to face him, “Jen, come on. Let the cops handle it.” Jared’s hands tightened on both of Jensen’s arms, holding him in place.

“Jared, _its Davey_ , we’re so close… SO close, Jay. The guy’s just up there,” Jensen tried to break away, but Jared’s grip only tightened.

Sorenson had just caught up before Jensen managed to get any closer to the standoff. “Jensen, listen to me. He’s holding another motorist hostage at gunpoint. You can’t do anything you’re not ten foot tall and bulletproof. Just let them do their job. They have to take him in, they can’t just let him go.”

“I know, I just … I gotta know who he is” Jensen yanked away from Jared and cautiously moved closer to the scene. Up ahead, Malone was pushing the suspect towards his unmarked car and when Jensen met the guy’s glare, recognition sparked between them.

A.J. smirked as Jensen screamed in fury, “A.J., you fucking shit! Where’s our son?”

 

***************

Jared was barely able to keep his hold on Jensen’s arm as they rushed down the hall of the police station. He wanted a piece of this guy as much as Jensen did, but blowing his top wasn’t going to bring Davey back any faster. In fact, it was probably the worst thing either of them could do. A.J. was holding all the cards, he was the only one who knew where their son was, and he wasn’t talking without a deal. Jared had a deal for him. One that involved a small cell and a guy built like a brick shithouse named Tiny as a roommate. He sighed, okay so that wasn’t a workable plan, but it kind of gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside to think that this asshole might just get what he deserved.

They stopped behind Sorenson as she turned to face them. “Before I let you in to observe the interview, you have to promise me you won’t do anything to give away that you’re here.” She studied Jensen’s expression hoping her words were sinking in. He’d ranted all the way back to the station questioning why he hadn’t known it was A.J. He’d been there the day he’d spoken with his manager, how it had never occurred to him that he might have been the one who’d overheard the conversation was beyond him.

As they got closer to the interrogation rooms though, most of the anger seemed to have drained out of Jensen for the time being, and he nodded quietly. Sorenson smiled as Jared’s hand lowered to rest reassuringly against the small of Jensen’s back. It was a familiar gesture between the two of them, but she couldn’t help worry about how Jared was dealing with all of this. He’d been so quiet, internalizing it all while Jensen exploded.

When they arrived at the interrogation rooms, she opened the door to the smaller observation area and led them inside. The room was narrow; a few chairs lined along the back wall while one-way glass dominated the opposite wall. Through the window, they could see A.J. sitting at a table in the middle of the room wrists still cuffed in front of him. He was calm as you please and just as smug and it nauseated all of them. Malone was sitting across from him face expressionless and taping against a pad on the table.

A.J.’s voice suddenly filtered through the speakers, “Come on, you know the drill, Detective. You give me what I want, and _then_ I give you the kid’s location—its easy.” his lips twisted in a smirk, “If you give me what I want, those fags could have their baby back before morning.”

“We gave you what you wanted,” Malone cleared his throat. “We gave you the money that you demanded and _you_ broke the deal. Why should we trust you? Why should we believe anything you say?” both his voice and demeanor nonchalant.

“Because you know as well as I do that unless I tell you where he is, you have jack shit.” A.J. adjusted himself in the chair, narrowed eyes finally focusing on Malone, “and I didn’t _break_ the deal. I was on the phone to Ackles when that asshole in front of me slammed on his brakes. If that hadn’t happened then I’d be long gone and we wouldn’t be here.” His lips curled into a sadistic smile, “You might even have the brat back now.”

Malone stood pushing his chair back and began wandering the room, hands folded behind his back. Finally, he stopped in front of the mirror his gaze steady. “So,” he paused, “just suppose in this fantasy world of yours I asked you what you want and we had the desire to give it to you, what about the baby? Where is he? I mean with you locked up in here, who’s looking after him?”

“Well, that’s for me to know and for you,” he tipped his head towards Malone, “…to find out, but I’d rather you give me what I want. ” AJ’s smile was cocky. “You really think I’m going to tell you that. Let’s just say the kid’s safe, he’d be no good to me otherwise,” he took a deep breath and muttered, “god damn bitch looks after him like he’s the second coming of Christ or something.” Glancing up at the one-way mirror, A.J. blew a kiss at it, with his smirk firmly in place before he turned back to Malone.

Behind the glass, Jared turned away unable to watch A.J. any longer, and shifted his gaze to Jensen. He watched as Jensen’s expression changed from anger at A.J.’s evasiveness to relief when it sank in that Davey was okay. Their relief was short lived though when A.J. insisted that he wouldn’t give them Davey’s location until he got his deal.

“I can’t believe this son of a bitch!” Jensen’s hands flexed balling into fists at his sides. “I have to go in there. I need to talk to him now, Sorenson!”

Sorenson turned away from the window, eyes filled with understanding, but she refused to give in to Jensen’s demands. “No.”

“He mentioned a _she_ we need to know who _she_ is. Come on, Sorenson, you have to let us do something.” Jared pleaded. “I’m going nuts here.” His voice softened, “Please?”

Jensen exhaled sharply,“I need to talk to him. Look I’ll even give him the goddamn Impala if it’ll get him to tell me where our son is. I have to try…” Jensen slumped down onto the plastic chair, his voice weary. “I just have to try. Look, there was a time that A.J. and I used to talk about classic cars, when he was looking after the Impala; he loves that car as much as I do. Maybe…just maybe he’ll be happy with that.”

“Are you high?” Sorenson turned back to the window, arms folded over her breasts.

Jensen frowned as he lifted his head, “What?”

“I _said_ are you high? Jensen, he’s not going to trade the money and no jail time--which by the way is what he wants--for the Impala no matter how bad he loved working on it.” Sorenson studied A.J. through the window. “We’ll find him.”

“I have to,” he hesitated and drew in a deep breath, “I have to get out of here for a awhile. I’m going crazy watching him. I’m going for a walk.” Standing Jensen pushed back the chair, his muscles wound as tight as a drum, the anxiety grew with each passing minute causing him to pace a tight circuit around the room.

Jared sighed, his gaze catching Jensen’s and there was a flicker of something behind Jensen’s eyes, but it was gone far too fast. He was left unsure if he’d seen anything at all. “Wait up, I’ll come with you.”

“Sorry, Jay," Jensen paused at the door, shaking his head, “I just need time to think. I’ll be back in a minute.” He pulled open the door and walked out without a backward glance.

“You okay?” Sorenson questioned as she noticed Jared’s shoulders slump, classic resignation in his body language.

“As much as I can be,” Jared turned back to the window to keep watch over what was happening in the other room, “I mean, yeah, I think so. I have to be. For me, for him,” he inclined his head towards the door, “and for Davey.” Shrugging, he took a deep calming breath, “Plenty of time for a breakdown later.” He offered Sorenson a smile he hoped would put her at ease, but it didn’t, her frown only deepening as he turned back to watch the questioning.

Malone strolled across the interrogation room and reached for the door handle then paused, “Would you like some water?” He glared at A.J. over his shoulder, impatiently, “I don’t really care, but I have to ask.” Jared heard him say through the speakers.

A.J. shook his head and Malone grunted as he walked out, the door closing with a soft whoosh behind him. Jared only looked away for a moment as a sharp rap vibrated through the door before Malone’s newbie entered, only to have his attention to snap back to the glass when he heard Jensen’s voice coming from the room next door.

Somehow, Jensen had gotten access to the interrogation room and now had A.J. pinned up against the wall, one arm across his throat. As his voice filtered into the room, the menacing tone of his voice was clear to everyone.

“Where’s my son you son of a bitch.”

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002ytcb3/)   


click for bigger

 

ooo000ooo

[Part6](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/118417.html#cutid1)


	6. Mad World Part 6/8

[Part 5](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/117970.html)

 

Outside the interrogation room in the hall, Jensen paced, as he tried to think of a way to get inside. Whatever ideas he had were rendered pointless when he saw Malone exit through the door. Jensen moved back against the wall as Malone walked past, grumbling under his breath, and barely taking any notice of Jensen.

_Now’s my chance_ , he thought as he opened the door, only to come face to face with the newbie officer that had been assigned to Malone. “You can’t be in here, sir.”

“I know, just… Malone’s just left and Sorenson received some new information. She asked for me to come and get you.”

Eyeing Jensen wearily, the young officer cleared his throat, “I can’t leave my post. She’ll have to wait until Detective Malone gets back or he’ll have my badge for leaving.”

Jensen shrugged, “It’s your ass, dude, but she’s just in the next room. She tried to get the intercom to work but I guess its dead. I’ll go back and tell her if you want.”

The newbie seemed to be weighing his options for a moment then he nodded. “Well, okay I guess I could run over there she’s only in the next room, and there are officers everywhere out here.”

A faint smile tipped the corner of Jensen’s lips as he answered, “You know, I was already out here. I can stay by the door if you want. It’s not as if I want him to escape. He is cuffed--right?” Jensen hoped the guy would go for it. He’d always been persuasive and that had always worked for Dean, and yeah, he knew Dean had just been his character, but something had to go his way today.

“Yeah, he isn’t going anywhere.” The young man spoke up, “Okay, thirty seconds tops, and I’ll be back.”

Jensen nodded with a smile and waited until the officer had opened the door to the other room before he slipped past into the room where A.J. was. He didn’t give A.J. enough time to react before he was across the room, yanking A.J. from his chair and had him slammed back against the wall. Pressing his forearm against A.J.’s throat, he hissed through clenched teeth. “Where’s my son you son of a bitch.”

“You’ll never find out this way you cocksucker,” A.J. wheezed out around the pressure against his larynx, with a smirk, and Jensen pressed harder. “You want to kill me go ahead! You’ll never find him.”

Pulling back Jensen resisted the urge to choke the life out of A.J. once and for all. “WHY?! For fuck’s sake, why would you do this?” He began pacing back and forth, one hand running through his hair.

There wasn’t time for an answer before Sorenson and the younger officer burst into the room, Jared close behind. Sorenson stepped between Jensen and A.J. and toe to toe with Jensen glared up at him as best she could considering the height difference. “Jensen,” she slowly enunciated, “back off. What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing in here?” Even though she knew damn well why he was there, she didn’t approve, but she knew that she would have done the same if it were her child, “Never mind. Just… get out of here. Jared, take him outside.”

Jensen stormed out the door, Jared trailing behind him. “JENSEN! Come on…Jen!”

Throwing his hands in the air, Jared followed Jensen into the men’s room, frustrated and angry. Jared opened the door in time to see Jensen spin and slam his fist into the mirror above the row of sinks. The sharp crack of glass as the mirror broke was followed by a softer tinkle as it shattered falling to the floor. Jensen startled out of the fugue state he was in at the sound and he just stood there watching as blood began to seep slowly from the myriad cuts. Jared crossed the room, cradled Jensen’s hand in his, and gently began carefully picking the slivers of glass from his knuckles.

“Oh, god, Jen,” Jared exhaled softly. “Come on, here,” he reached out and turned Jensen to face him. “Hey…look at me, Jensen?”

Jensen’s gaze moved from the bloody mess of his knuckles to Jared’s worried expression. He still appeared disconnected, out of it, as Jared lowered his hand beneath the tap and turned the water on, washing away the blood. “What were you thinking, man?” Jared searched the wounds thoroughly for more shards of glass then brought Jensen’s torn knuckles to his lips.

His eyes widened as Jared’s tongue darted out, soothing the abused flesh, his breath hitching at the touch.

The door behind them opened, Malone’s newbie entering the bathroom with a pointed look aimed at Jensen. “Thanks for that man. I **_really_** loved getting reamed for that little stunt. My ass is really in the ringer now. Hope you’re happy.” His eyes flicked to Jared then back to Jensen. “Dunno what you thought you could do, but I totally enjoyed the third degree I got because of you—highlight of my day.” he added sarcastically then waved back towards the interrogation rooms. “Sorenson wants you both back now. She’s got a news crew here. She wants you to launch an appeal to whoever has your son.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s fingers and their eyes met. “You ready?

Taking a deep breath, Jensen exhaled softly, “Yeah, let’s go. I just want to get out of here.”

“Okay.” Jared held Jensen’s gaze for a long moment then turned to the officer. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

***************

 

One of the empty meeting rooms in the back of the station had been set up for the press, and the constant activity flowing around them was beginning to grate on even Jared’s nerves. The middle-aged woman who was powdering his face smiled sweetly and called his attention back to her. “Stay still honey, I just have to finish your make up. Can’t have you looking like you just got run down by a bus.”

“Why not,” Jared demanded, “I feel like it.”

“Sorry, honey,” her eyes filled with sympathy, “but shiny isn’t pretty on camera unless you’re a dress. Look at bald guys who haven’t been made up properly before they go on camera. Their head’s all shiny and it’s distracting. We have to have all eyes on you and your man there, baby, that’s all. We want them to listen, and if they can, we want them to help you. Okay?”

Jared sighed. “Yeah, okay. Are we nearly done? I just want to get out of here and go home. Wipe today from my memory, start fresh tomorrow, and have our son home. Is that too much to ask?”

“No, sweetie, it’s not.” She gave him a final flourish of her brush then smiled. “Okay, you’re done. Now go join your man over there, he looks as if he might need rescuing.”

“Thanks.” Jared crossed the room to sit beside Jensen on the creaky leather sofa. He nudged Jensen gently in the side. “You ready to do this?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jensen reached for his hand and smoothed his thumb over the perfect tanned skin, a stark contrast against the bleached gauze of his own bandaged hand.

Jared indicated the bandage, “Who did that for you?”

“The station’s first aid …aid?” He chuckled softly. “That guy over there,” nodded to a guy packing up a first aid kit

Jared looked past Jensen at the guy, a frown creeping over his face, “Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we ever going to be able to put this past us? I mean when we get Davey back. Are we ever going to be able to take him out without constantly being paranoid that it’ll happen again?”

Jensen was just about to answer, when the PR officer for the police department approached them. “They’re ready for you now.” She indicated to the crowd of reporters and camera men among the tangle of wires. “Are you ready?” They both nodded. “Okay, do you want something written down for you, or do you want to appeal from the heart? We can do it either way. Just make it as powerful as you can. We want people to actually _want_ to help.”

“We’ll be fine, let’s just do it,” Jared swallowed harshly, his fingers tightening around Jensen’s hand.

 

***************

 

It all seemed surreal as they appealed for the return of their son, the lights too bright and blinding in their eyes. Jensen constantly squeezed his hand reassuringly while Jared spoke out, appealed to whoever was involved with A.J., to _please_ come forward and return Davey.The police finally had the kidnapper in custody and all they wanted was their son returned safe and sound. The broadcast ended with the cameras focused on both their faces, the pain obvious for all to see and Jared’s final words, tears welling in his eyes. “Please return our son–please.”

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002za93f/)   


click for bigger

The moment that the lights faded, Jared shuddered as a hint of the pain he’d been holding in all day fought to escape, before he forced it back down. Just a little longer and they’d be home again then he could fall apart. Jensen needed him now. He had to be the stronger one today. They stood as the news crews backed their camera equipment away and the reporters made calls back to their affiliates.

The PR officer wove her way through the dispersing crowd back to them, a sad smile gracing her face.“Thank you, gentlemen—look,” she paused searching for the right words, “if it helps any, you were fantastic.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied, grateful for the opportunity, then he wrapped one arm around Jared’s shoulders pulling him in tight against his chest. “Come on Jay,” he dropped his head into the curve of Jared’s throat, breathing in the scent of his skin then lifted his head to meet Jared’s exhausted gaze, “Let’s go home.”

 

***************

 

Once home Jared headed upstairs, toeing off his shoes then tugging off his socks, leaving a trail as he went; jacket, shirt, and finally his pants as he reached the bathroom door. Crossing to the shower, he slid back the door, and turned on the water. He’d been silent all the way home in the car. Home, he snorted, it sure didn’t feel like it without Davey, and he knew Jensen felt the same. It seemed at least the press had retired for the night. He sighed then stepped beneath the spray before sliding the door shut.

“Jay? You okay?” Jensen called as he followed the trail of clothes to the bathroom picking them up as he went and shoved them into the hamper, sitting just inside the door. A soft sob reached his ears beneath the pounding spray and hiss of the water, “Jay?”

The frosted glass prevented him from getting a clear view of Jared, but he could see a faint shadow behind it.

“I’m okay, Jen, promise. I just need a little time.” Jared stifled the next sob before he finished his reply. “I’m just going to shower, wash away some of the tension. Go to bed. I’ll meet you in there in a minute.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen waited a beat for Jared’s answer.

Jared’s reply was muffled by the pounding water, “I’m sure.”

“Okay, don’t be long.” He moved to the door, closing it a little harder than normal so Jared would hear it, but he didn’t leave. Instead of leaving, he sat down next to the hamper.

He knew the toll that today had taken on his own emotions, and he’d lost control a couple of times. It had to be killing Jared and he hadn’t broken at all, not once. Eventually, the soft sobs returned, barely audible, but there. He waited for Jared to call him, hell he wanted him to shout out for him, but all he heard were quiet whimpers as the faint shadow beyond the door sank to the bottom of the shower. Jensen couldn’t take it for long, that sound, and finally he stood crossing the room and slid the shower door open.

Stepping inside, he sank to the floor beside Jared as the water sluiced over his back, the material of his shirt clinging to his skin. “Jared, oh, god baby, let it out …” he soothed as he pulled him into his arms. In the circle of his arms, Jared shook uncontrollably as all the pain poured from him in a burst of sobs that wracked his body. “How the hell you stayed so strong today, I’ll never know.” Jensen cradled Jared in his arms, pulling him in closer against his chest and pressed a kiss to his head. “You jerk what were you trying to do, Jay? You can’t keep all this bottled up. You saw how well that worked for me and the mirror.”

Jared clung to him, almost as if he were afraid Jensen was going to realize he was fully clothed and leave him alone again in the shower. “I had to… I just couldn’t…”Jared looked up at him, the water running in rivulets down his face, his eyes wide and wet with his pain. Jensen knew better than anyone how much it took before Jared would reach his breaking point and nodded. He shifted on the wet tiles, his knees protesting at the cramped space as he tried to find a way for them both to stand. Rising slow and awkward in the tight space Jared’s fingers twisted in the sodden fabric of his shirt they stood. Jared’s trembling fingers worked at the buttons of the shirt as he fought the sobs,“Jen,” he whispered as the last button slipped free and he pushed aside the fabric. His eyes met Jensen’s as he dragged the wet shirt down his body.

He watched as an identical fire flared in Jensen’s eyes as he trailed his fingers down to the waist of Jensen’s jeans, tight wet denim like a second skin clinging to his cock, hard shaft visible beneath. Jared leaned back, away from Jensen, maneuvering enough room to unbutton and slide down the zipper. Jensen had to stifle a moan when Jared slipped his hands beneath the denim and slid it down over his hips, the drag of the material rough over his shaft. He leaned forward, nuzzling into the slick skin of Jared’s neck, biting gently where neck and shoulder met as he helped Jared push the denim further down over his hips.

“Jay…” he moaned, the sound faint beneath the falling water.

Jensen finally kicked away his jeans, sliding them across the slippery tile to join the rest of his clothes in the corner of the stall. His heart thundered against his rib cage as Jared's hands demanding, wanting and desperate grazed his arms, slid up and across the taut muscle of his chest then lowered again to grip his hips. Lifting his hands, Jensen cupped either side of Jared's face, Jared’s breath hot against his cheek. He ghosted his thumb across the delicate swell of Jared's lips until he closed his mouth over Jensen's thumb, hot and wet, sucking it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

A soft moan escaped Jared’s throat. "Jensen, I ..."

Jensen slid one hand back from Jared's face and clasped the back of his neck, guiding Jared closer until their lips met. The soft noises Jared had been making grew more vocal as Jensen devoured his mouth. Finally he pulled back from the kiss, lips barely above Jared's and he breathed out a faint whisper. "Hush, Jay..."

Jared leaned in trying to capture his lips again, but Jensen was having no part of it. He'd given Jared what he wanted before, hard, rough, almost punishing, but Jared had punished himself enough. He moved forward, walking Jared backward until the shower's spray engulfed them both, warm and soothing. Leaning in he nipped at the curve of Jared's ear, his breath warm and moist as he whispered again."No more words, no more punishment, we have all night."

When Jared finally nodded, Jensen knew he understood. Jensen wanted to take things slow tonight, wanted to show Jared that it was no one’s fault.That message had been in his every move since he’d slid open the shower door. Enough of their day had been hard and punishing already, without adding a frantic fuck into the mix. Sure, it would feel good, get them both off, leaving them both sated and sleepy, but it wasn’t what they both needed.

It wasn’t what _Jared_ needed, and he smiled as Jared softly breathed out a reply, “Okay.”

Jensen quirked one eyebrow, eyes shining with hope, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jared leaned forward to nip the lobe of Jensen’s ear, causing a moan of desire to whisper past Jensen’s lips as if there were a direct line from that point to his cock. Jared’s lips curled in a satisfied smile as Jensen’s cock stirred against his. He lowered one hand, fingers curling around Jensen’s erection and began lazily stroking him then widened his grip encompassing them both. Jensen moaned as Jared stroked them together, each growing harder. The feel of Jensen against him skin to skin was intoxicating and driving him crazy.

All of it was having the same effect on Jensen as well. His eyes fluttered shut, lashes shimmering in with water drops as he choked out, “Oh, god,” then his legs buckled . Jared pushed him back gently against the slick tile.

“Jen…” Jared started, but then he shook his head. No words were needed between them now. He dropped slowly to his knees; hair plastered to his head beneath the shower’s onslaught, and kissed his way down Jensen’s body. Sitting back on his heels, he glanced up at Jensen expectantly through his damp lashes, waiting… then flicked his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock wantonly. He paused, gaze seeking out permission before taking Jensen fully in his mouth.

Pupils darkening, Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise, as he witnessed Jared’s sub-like behavior. They hadn’t done this since before Davey was born, they hadn’t _needed_ to, but he could see the change in Jared’s eyes. Jensen released a faint breath and nodded, his gaze never leaving Jared’s eyes. They were alone. Totally alone for the first time that day, no Sorenson downstairs, and he knew that Jared would never have asked for this tonight otherwise. He ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, gently guiding him closer to his cock.

Jared glanced up, eyes reflecting the love in Jensen’s back as he took Jensen’s cock between his lips, flesh heavy on his tongue as Jensen slid deeper into his mouth. He pulled back slowly, tongue trailing along the length before dipping in the slit, and was rewarded with a full body shudder that rippled through Jensen. He hummed as he took Jensen back in, deep in his throat, large hands splayed across Jensen’s hips, hold firm enough to leave bruises that would ache pleasantly later.

Fingers twisted in Jared’s hair and Jensen rocked his hips in time with Jared’s mouth as he moved along his shaft. It was intense, Jared’s mouth hot, welcoming. All he wanted was to come, but he knew he needed to wait. Jared needed his full attentions tonight, so he pulled away, fingers brushing across Jared’s swollen lips as he released a soft groan and raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s steady gaze.

“Too fast,” Jensen explained breathlessly, “we’re taking it slow tonight.”

Jared sighed, turning into Jensen’s touch as he caressed his face. For a moment Jared’s eyes drifted shut relishing his touch then Jensen turned retrieving a bottle of shampoo. He poured out a small amount and began massaging it gently through Jared’s hair and into his scalp. Jensen knew how much it used to relax him when the hairstylist did it back in their _Supernatural_ days, and Jared leaned forwards into the touch, his head almost resting on Jensen’s hip.He wanted Jared relaxed for the rest of their night together, “That good?”

Jared moaned appreciatively. Jensen continued lathering Jared’s hair for a few more minutes and then guided him up and around gently pushing him beneath the shower spray, while he searched for the shower gel and a washcloth.

Once he located the washcloth, Jensen squirted a liberal amount of gel over it, moving closer his chest pressed against Jared’s back, his cock a hard line against Jared’s ass. He slowly reached around to Jared’s chest dragging the cloth across his nipples, and down over his abs, the muscles solid beneath his fingers. “Love you Jay,” he whispered against Jared’s ear causing him to shudder. He continued soaping his way down Jared’s body then closed his hand around Jared’s cock. The shower gel helped slick Jared’s length as Jensen’s hand slid up and down along his shaft.

Stepping backward Jared pressed closer to Jensen, brushing against his cock. “Faster,” he moaned.

“No,” Jensen shook his head as he kept up his slow and lazy pace. Without another word, he watched as Jared began to tremble beneath his hands then leaned in to press a kiss to the damp skin of Jared’s neck, dropping his other hand down to cup Jared’s balls rolling them softly. The noise that escaped Jared’s throat was pure porn, and it sent a thrill through Jensen’s body. “Want you Jared, want you tight around me, and then I want to fuck you until I can’t remember my own name.What do you want, huh?” He released Jared’s balls and slid one finger back to tease Jared’s entrance the slick gel easing the way as he pressed gently inside. “Do you want me to do that?” He bit gently down on Jared’s shoulder, easing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. “Or do you want me willing, ready for you to take me, for you to take control?”

Jared’s breath quickened as Jensen worked a second finger inside, searching, until he found …right there, Jared whimpered as his back bowed with the soft pressure Jensen applied to his prostate, the head of his cock slick with pre-come. Jensen gripped him tightly at the base staving off his orgasm, and waited for his answer. He had a good idea what Jared wanted but Jensen needed him to admit it. He wanted to hear him say it, wanted him to take control of the one thing that they could control–each other. The water was beginning to cool and Jensen knew they were going to have to move to the bedroom, or hurry up before they ran out of hot water. He really didn’t like the second option.

“Want you,” Jared groaned, “want to be balls deep inside you. Need you, Jen.”Jensen felt him shift as he leaned his head back to meet Jensen’s lips, then slowly raised his arm as he ran his fingers through the short strands of Jensen’s hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. “Wanna make it last,” he breathed out softly, “take it so slow that the world just disappears.”

Jensen couldn’t help the spark of excitement that leapt through his body at the thought of Jared taking him slow and deep. “Yeah, oh …fuck,” the images burned into his brain, “Now Jay.” He stroked over Jared’s prostate once more, feeling him thrust into the touch before slowly withdrawing his fingers. “Shhh,” he soothed as Jared actually whimpered at the loss, “water’s cold, and bed’s warm.” He shut off the water and slid the shower door open, pulling Jared after him, “Towel?”

Jared shook his head, cheeks flushed.

“Okay,” he sighed, taking in the smoldering look Jared’s eyes. He felt the strong grip of Jared’s hands on his hips as they walked into the bedroom, droplets of water trailing down his pale skin. He stopped by the bed and turned to look at Jared, eye to eye. “How do _you_ want me Jay? Tell me,” he whispered. Moving closer he leaned forward to lap at a droplet of water that ran down the center of Jared’s chest, chasing the stray drops that stopped on his nipple with his tongue as Jared carded his fingers through his hair. “On the bed?” he lapped at another droplet, “On my knees?” he laved at the other nipple eliciting a groan of lust before he dropped to his knees, then glanced upward along the smooth expanse of Jared’s chest to capture his gaze. “Waiting for your command?” He smiled knowingly as Jared’s cock twitched against his body, “Door number three then,” a smirk tipped the corner of his mouth as he reached up taking the hard length in his hand. He ran his fingers along the velvety skin, gently running his thumb across the tip. Jared’s strong fingers closed around his wrist.

“On the bed,” Jared’s voice was husky with desire as his cock stirred beneath Jensen’s touch, “Now.”

Jensen shifted back on his heels before rising up from his knees, Jared’s hand still on his wrist. “How,” he swallowed, eyes darkening with lust as he was pushed back to sit on the edge of the bed, “on my back?”

Jared nodded watching as Jensen settled back against the silken sheets. He moved to the chair by the bed and picked up the black leather belt that was draped over the back, hesitating for a moment, a glimmer of uncertainty crossing his features, “Jen?”

Holding his wrists out, Jensen waited for Jared to wrap the leather around them. “Do it.”

Carefully he wound the leather around Jensen’s wrists then fastened the belt around one of the cast iron bars that made up the headboard. “I love you,” he whispered against Jensen’s skin as he slowly moved down his body, nipping at his chest, his abs, and the cut of his hip. “Want to be inside you now, feel you come apart around me…want you so bad.”

A current ran through him at Jared’s words, his skin on fire as large hands gently pushed his legs back towards his chest and his breath hitched as he felt Jared settle between his legs. The tentative touch of Jared’s tongue along his balls caused him to shiver and as he watched Jared moved lower, tongue teasing ever so lightly, over the sensitive flesh before pressing one long finger against his entrance. Jensen shifted at the touch, a moan vibrating through him, “So good, Jay.”

Jared grinned as he slid one hand along Jensen’s cock, jacking his fist slowly and reached into the drawer in the bedside table for the lube with the other. Popping the cap Jared slicked his cock first, then his fingers before he dropped the bottle to the sheets. He lowered his lubricated fingers down slowly working one finger in, pumping in and out, before adding another. Jensen’s moans drove him on and he finally found what he sought, fingertips stroking over the bundle of nerves deep inside Jensen.

At that feather light touch Jensen’s back arched up, and he pulled at the leather binding his wrists, “Now, Jared, please, oh, god, yes.”

He slid up Jensen’s body, skin to skin, to capture his mouth with a deep kiss, their tongues dueling for control. The kiss lingered until neither of them could breathe then he moved back down Jensen’s body, cock hard and slick as he pressed against Jensen’s ass, slowly pushing in.

Jensen growled deep in his chest, “Not gonna break, Jay” pushing back into Jared’s strokes, a not so subtle hint of what he wanted.

Pushing in all the way Jared slowly pulled back until he was almost out then thrust back faster and deeper, making Jensen’s body bow as he hit _right, oh god, right there_. He leaned over Jensen, hands bracing his weight on either side of his head and leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper, longer than the first as he thrust in and out, until their rhythm built to a fever pitch. Twisting away from the kiss, he bit into the soft skin of Jensen’s neck then his jaw as his hips snapped faster one hand moving down to stroke Jensen’s shaft.

Their eyes met and Jensen could see how close Jared was to coming. “Want…oh, god, Jay I’m …” he shuddered as his orgasm crashed through him, and moments later, he felt Jared’s cock pulse inside him.

Breathing rapid, hair hanging in wet strands over his eyes Jared looked down at Jensen, a blissful smile on his face. Jensen smiled back as Jared lowered himself, his kiss lazy and sweet before letting out a small oomph when Jared flopped down on top of him, cock softening as he pulled out. “Jared?” he raised his eyes, indicating a spot above his head and tugged at the belt, “You want to help me out here?”

“Tired,” Jared mumbled sleepily, grinning to himself as Jensen growled his name.He chuckled as he lifted himself up undoing the belt from the headboard, and gently rubbed the tension that had built up out of Jensen’s arms.

“Better?”

Jensen nodded wrapping his arms around Jared and pulling him in close. “Yeah, better.” He listened as Jared’s breathing evened out into a slow rhythm and pressed his hand to Jared’s chest as they had once upon a time during so many of their photo shoots. He felt Jared’s heartbeat slow almost in sync with his own as he started to drift off, eyes heavy. He tightened his grip on Jared as he mumbled for Davey in his sleep. “Tomorrow, Jay,” he yawned as his eyes closed, his body giving in to sleep, “I promise.”

ooo000ooo

[Part 7](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/118560.html)


	7. Mad World Part 7/8

[Part 6](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/118417.html)

 

Cindy leaned over the empty side of the bed picking up the alarm clock–six a.m. “Great, at least the alarm didn’t go off,” she mumbled as she dropped the clock back to the bedside table, thankful it hadn’t woken Davey in his makeshift bed beside her. He was still sleeping soundly on his side, one tiny arm, and leg flung over the teddy beside him.

She’d spent most of the night tossing and turning when A.J. had failed to return home. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pulled a stunt like this before, but usually it was because he’d partied a little too hard with his buddies and had stumbled home drunk, falling asleep on some stranger’s porch on the way home. No, this time it was more than likely because he got his ass caught.

_Crap_ , she thought as she sat up quietly, and searched for her slippers by the bed. What was she going to do? If he _had_ been caught, that meant she could be free of him at last, but what if they let him go? What if _he’d_ been let go already and he’d been able to call one of his buddies and make bail? If she left, gave Davey back, if they weren’t here when he got back… she didn’t even want to think about how pissed he’d be. How he’d track her and Davey down.

She raised her thumb to her mouth and began nervously chewing on her nail. Shit, she couldn’t put Davey in that kind of danger, but the fact he still wasn’t home, that had to be good--Right? It had to mean she was safe, that they still had him in custody. Why _would_ they let him go? If they’d captured him, it had to mean the drop had gone sour and they knew why he was there, so she had to be safe. Her mind whirled as it played devil’s advocate, never finding a conclusion that she felt safe to assume. She stood and padded the few steps it took to reach Davey, sitting down beside him on the floor. He’d been such a good baby. Even though A.J. had been pissed off by his crying, Cindy had known he was just scared, and he really hadn’t cried all that much. She was glad he was only six months old. Chances were good that he wouldn’t even remember what had happened.

_They_ would though, she thought. Jared and Jensen--they were going to hate her, they probably _did_ hate her. They were going to want her to pay for what A.J. had done. Hell, she had to admit what she’d done. She’d distracted Jared on purpose, giving A.J. the time to snatch Davey. Cindy dropped her head into her hands as tears began to rise in her throat. Fear was no excuse. She could have left him the morning it all happened, Davey would still be with his dads and A.J. never would have… no, her mind brought up memories of the last time she’d tried to leave, the last time she’d said no to him. She shook her head as she willed the images away, the sounds, and the cries she’d made for him to stop. Who the hell was she kidding? He would’ve still found a way to snatch Davey with or without her. It didn’t make her any less guilty though.

Davey began to stir letting out a small whimper as he raised his tiny fist to his mouth, biting down hungrily as he made little gnawing sounds. _Later_ , she reminded herself as she shook off the memories, all that was going to have to wait for later. She needed to focus on Davey now. She watched as he opened his eyes and rolled over, trying to find his way to his knees.

“Hey, little guy.”She reached for the bear that he’d snuggled up to all night and pressed him against Davey’s chest as she picked him up, “You hungry?” Davey seemed to gnaw even harder on his fist than before and she smiled as she watched him drool over his fingers. “Looks like it, but first,” She pulled at the diaper that was beginning to droop around his waist, and looked inside, “Oh yeah, just as I thought. Looks like you’re going to need a bath mister. Breakfast is just going to have to wait.”

***************

 

Davey gurgled happily as the water flowed over his legs in the kitchen sink, the water high around his waist, and the television droning on softly in the background. Cindy had turned it on before settling Davey into his bath in the sink mostly as background noise. She figured he might like the cartoons and wacky noises while he had his bath. The television wasn’t too far away for him to see and he seemed to be enjoying the cartoons. Davey gurgled as he threw the wash cloth on the floor, laughing as Cindy bent down to pick it up. As she straightened up the cartoon was replaced by a far too serious looking man at a news desk and she reached out, fingers playing in the damp silk of Davey’s hair.

_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you a special report on the recent Amber Alert that followed the abduction of six-month old Davey Padalecki –Ackles, the son of actors Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.Last night at 7:00 p.m., Pacific Coast time a suspect was apprehended after he was involved in a minor traffic accident. The police have identified the suspect Anthony James Singleton aka A.J. Singleton Police were tailing the suspect when he failed to stop, colliding with a car directly in front of him. The suspect then allegedly pulled a weapon on the driver of the vehicle, holding the motorist at gunpoint. Police took the suspect into custody at the scene, and are appealing to anyone with any information to come forward.”_

A.J. –they had him in custody. Cindy’s thoughts began to whirl as everything sank in. He was in jail. She was safe, but for how long though? The thought rose unbidden to taunt her. Two new voices interrupted her train of thought, pulling her out of her internal reverie.

_My name is Jensen Ackles,_ Cindy looked up at the screen, _and I’m Jared Padalecki,_ and came face to face with the anguish A.J.’s plan had caused. Their emotional words surrounded her and her heart sank even further as Davey’s face lit up when he recognized his parent’s voices. It wasn’t meant to have lasted this long, it was just supposed to have been a day at most. Cindy grabbed the towel she’d left lying on the counter, wrapped Davey’s wriggling body up then carried him to the sofa and sat down to listen to their passionate plea.

_As you’re aware, two days ago our son was stolen from us._ Jared’s breath hitched and Jensen squeezed his hand to go on. He inhaled sharply and raised his gaze back to the camera that was filming them. _Tonight…_ He hesitated trying to work out the time. _Last night now, I guess, was supposed to be the night we got our son back. It didn’t happen…we didn’t get him back. We have no idea where he is or even if he’s safe. PLEASE, please if you know anything…if you’ve seen anything please come forward. If you’ve got him …if you’re watching this, the police have the kidnapper in custody. We just want our son back. We know you didn’t want to be a part of this. You can do the right thing--no repercussions just-- please return our son. Please._

Cindy leaned in and pressed a kiss into Davey’s soft hair. They’d caught him, they had A.J., and her shoulders slumped as some of the tension she’d been carrying finally evaporated. Davey began to squirm on her lap as his parents faces were replaced with the newscasters face. “ _If you have any information leading to the whereabouts of little Davey …”_

The rest of the information faded into the background as Cindy looked down at him thoughtfully. She had to take him back, not just, because it was the right thing to do, but also because she was finally safe. A.J. was in jail.He couldn’t hurt her now and Davey needed his parents.

“Hey, baby those were your Daddies weren’t they? Yeah, it was. I’m sorry honey, this should have never happened to you.” Cindy gently rubbed the water from Davey’s body and lay him down on the sofa.”Stay there baby, I’m just going to grab your clothes.” She turned to the counter and took the few steps needed to lift them from the top. “Hey! What do you think your doin’ huh? Trying to escape?” She smiled at him as he rocked on his hands and knees on the edge of the sofa, “Here we go then, lets cover that bare butt.” Cindy picked him up and lay him back down on his back, sliding the diaper beneath him. No sooner had she fastened the tabs on the diaper than she felt the warmth spread across it as he wet it, “Again? Wow, you know if you keep doing this I’m never going to be able to get you back to your Daddies today.”

Cindy sat back and let that sink in . She really _was_ going to do it; she was going to take Davey back to his parents. She grabbed a second diaper from the pack she’d bought the day before and slid it underneath Davey’s bottom as she pulled the wet one away. What was she going to do? She felt the uncertainty and fear bubble in her stomach. These weren’t butterflies she was feeling; they were huge fucking bats…no, not even bats … something much bigger and capable of terrifying her a lot more. She’d never been faced with doing anything this big before. A.J. had always taken care of everything. It was subtle at first and she’d liked the way he’d taken care of her then it had started to get out of hand and she hadn’t known who to turn to for help. After a while, there was no one else but A.J. all her friends had drifted away and she ended up caught in a vicious circle.

She finished dressing the squirming bundle of energy masquerading as Davey and began to gather his things. He’d been in her care for two days and in that time she was amazed he had _things_ to take back with him. Cindy packed them in a bag and laid the bear that he’d clung to all night on the top. He needed it more than she did, she thought. Picking him up she headed for the door, juggling the bag and the baby when Davey started to gnaw on his fist again. “Oh, no, I forgot your breakfast. I can’t take you back hungry now can I?” Davey gurgled in agreement, as she turned back to the kitchen. She’d take him back as soon as he was fed, and if it gave her a little more time to gather her courage, well that had to be a good thing right?

***************

 

“Jensen, come on. We have to get going.”

Jensen moaned as he stood, downing the last of his coffee and putting the mug in the sink. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t want to go to the station to hear how things were going; he was just scared that they’d have nothing new to tell them. No use telling Jared they could just call, he could see he was determined to go regardless, “I’m coming.” Jared moved rapidly towards the front door then suddenly stopped, causing Jensen to collide with him. “Dude, what’s wrong?” He looked through the window by the door, remembering the crowd from the day before. They were back again camped out on the grass. “Oh, great,” he groaned.

Jared nodded, “Yeah, you feel like running the gauntlet? I’m not going to sit here all day just to avoid them.” He turned headed back to the door that led to the garage, Jensen trying to keep up.

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen snatched the key to the Impala from the hook next to the door and tossed them to Jared as he raised an eyebrow. “Still tired.” he added in way of explanation. Jared nodded and reached for the door handle of the impala. “You start the car and I’ll let the detail outside know to move them out of the way. You still have the number Sorenson gave you last night?”

“Yeah, here,” Jared punched in the number and passed him the phone as he yanked the car door open.

Sliding in, he adjusted the seat and started her up as Jensen arranged clear passage while joining Jared in the car. He hit the switch on the remote as he hung up the phone, the garage door lifting as Jared drove out the officers on either side of the drive clearing their path.Cameras began flashing as the reporters shouted questions at them then they were clear of the crowd and on their way to the station.

A soft sigh of relief escaped Jared as he guided the car down the street, “Do you think they’ll have any new leads? They must have repeated the broadcast at least twice by now.”

Jensen shrugged, “Don’t know, I hope so.” Jared shifted his gaze from the traffic to glance at Jensen. He looked as exhausted as he sounded. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, his forehead creased with worry lines from the stress of the past few of days.

Jaw tight, Jared’s gaze returned to the road, frustrated with what this whole ordeal was doing to them both. “They will. Someone should know something. I’m sure of it.”

 

***************

 

Cindy had called for a cab to take her to the police station and as she waited, she paced bouncing Davey in her arms. It wasn’t the best solution, but A.J. had taken the car and as usual, she had no other way of getting there. A bus would have been cheaper, but A.J. hated it when she took the bus and she’d never been able to read the damn schedules correctly anyway. The waiting was beginning to get to her when the horn sounded outside the cabbie pulling up at the curb outside. She drew in a deep breath and glanced down at the little boy in her arms, “It’s now or never Davey.” Grabbing the bag from the floor, she lifted it to her shoulder, adjusted Davey on her hip and walked out into the bright sunlight.

 

***************

 

Pulling the Impala into a visitor’s slot in the station’s parking garage Jared let his head fall back, eyes focused on the car roof. He took in a deep breath and turned to Jensen.”Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” He opened the car door then paused, “Jay…”

“No.” Jared stopped him before he said any more. “There’ll be news. There will.”

Jensen turned back to look out the windshield nodding. “Okay.” He wished he could be as confident about it as Jared was. “Okay,” he repeated, “let’s go.”

***************

 

“Where to lady?” the cabbie asked as he loaded Davey’s bag into the trunk.

Cindy thought about it for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she could actually get out at the police station itself without panicking and having a meltdown, and she definitely didn’t want the cabbie to realize she had the missing baby in her arms. She was just glad he hadn’t said anything so far. He slammed the trunk shut and walked back to the driver’s door.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat, “Lady?”

“Sorry,” Cindy shook herself from her thoughts, “can you take us to the mall across the street from the police station.” She opened the back door and sat down with Davey on her lap, while the driver took his spot in the front.

“Sure.” He shifted the car into gear and pulled out into the traffic.

As the cabbie guided the car through traffic, Cindy sat nervously in the back and listened to the radio station hoping a news report wouldn’t broadcast while she was in the cab. That would be the last thing she needed. What would she do if A.J. had told the police the plan was all her fault? What if he’d given the police a description and this guy would notice she matched the description? She started to chew on her nail again as Davey leaned in and snuggled close to her chest. They’d be there soon. Davey would be back with his parents and --well she guessed she’d be in a whole crap load of trouble. Jared did say ‘no repercussions’, but she was sure that wouldn’t include her.

The trip to the police station seemed to pass all too quickly. The driver tried to strike up conversation but all she could manage was to stutter and give painfully shy answers before he gave up. He cleared his throat and glanced at her in the rearview mirror, “Here you go.”

Cindy looked up to see the police station across the street. This was it, she thought. Now if she could only get up the courage to leave the cab.

***************

Jared knocked on Sorenson’s office door, “Hey, anything new?”

She glanced up from her desk at the sound of his voice and offered an exhausted smile to Jared, then Jensen as he caught up and leaned in against the door frame.

“Hey guys, no, nothing new. Plenty of calls, but …”she trailed off with a shrug. “Not all of them panned out. Situations like this usually bring the cranks out of the woodwork.”

“Yeah, we kind of expected that.” Jensen took in a deep breath, then released it slowly before he said, “I didn’t think we’d know anything yet but Jared was going crazy at home waiting.”

“Yeah, I was,” Jared admitted, “but so were you. You just wouldn’t let it show.”

Jensen glared at him before echoing quietly, “Yeah, I was.”

“Sorry, we have nothing solid yet but we’re following up some potential leads. I really do wish I had something to give you, but it’s still early. This is going to sound trite but why don’t you go across the street to the mall, grab something to eat. You can't do anything now, and if you really want to wait around here for a little bit then you’ll need something that won’t kill your insides, and the coffee here—rocket fuel. I think it could possibly be toxic.”

Jared chuckled softly, “That’s actually Jensen’s favorite strength.” He flinched when Jensen punched his arm, “Ouch! Just for that I’m getting you the same coffee as mine …”

Jensen shoved Jared through the doorway, “We’ll be back in about an hour or so.”

Turning her attention back to the case files on her desk, Sorenson nodded, “I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

“Thanks.” Jensen yelled over his shoulder as he scooted Jared down the corridor and back to the elevator. “I drink rocket fuel?” he snorted, nudging Jared’s arm as they stepped into the elevator, “I’ll have you know I’m _very_ particular about my coffee thank you very much. I like my coffee. Not like that frou-frou shit you like.”

Jared grinned, an honest to God smile, “Frou-frou, huh? Bring it on, Jen. I’m a big boy,” he teased. The doors opened and they stepped from the elevator into the foyer, past the organized chaos of the precinct. The sunlight was bright in contrast to the artificial light in the building as they stepped outside. “So, there’s a Starbucks over the road. You wanna try there?”

Jensen groaned, “If I have to.”

Laughing at the expression on Jensen’s face, Jared was about to step from the curb when he looked up and stopped dead. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. His eyes caught her gaze, the recognition instantaneous as Jared sped out across the road. “WAIT! DON’T GO, STOP!”

Jensen looked around, bewildered for a moment, and then saw the young woman across the road with a baby in her arms. “Jared! Wait!”

***************

 

She’d sat for a moment gathering her courage before stepping out of the cab.

“That’ll be …” the driver’s voice faded out, the sound of her own blood rushing though her system pounding through her head.

Cindy shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as he repeated the price again.“Oh… sure, sorry.”

“You sure you’re okay, lady?” He questioned with a frown.

“Yeah, I’m just a little distracted today— everything’s fine.” she shifted Davey on her lap as she sorted out the cab fare. “There you go.”

Taking the money the driver opened the door, stepping out stiffly and walked to the trunk, before returning to hand her bag to her. Cindy slung it over her shoulder as she got out of the car and paused to look across the street. Fear crossed her face as she recognized the men on the other side. _Oh, god_ went through her mind on a continuous loop, as she froze to the spot. This wasn’t meant to happen. In her scenario, she would take Davey inside to the cops. Jared and Jensen wouldn’t be there, not yet. The detective would call them sure, but she was supposed to hand Davey over first. She was too terrified to face Jared after all that had happened. No, not terrified, more like horrified over what A.J. had put them through, and her part in it.

“Lady, what’s wrong?” the driver looked at her, concerned as he watched the color drain from her face.

“I have to…umm…I have to go. Can we just go? Anywhere--I don’t care.” She stuttered out as Jared sprinted across the road towards her. She got back in the cab and watched everything fall apart.

Jensen seemed to stand there for a moment then followed him across as Jared yelled out. “WAIT! DON’T GO, STOP!”

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002z50wa/)   


click for bigger

ooo000ooo

 

[Part 8](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/119182.html)


	8. Mad World Part 8/8 Complete

[Part7](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/118560.html)

 

As Jared raced across the street, he felt as if he were flying, as if nothing could touch him. The flurry of car horns shattered the near silence as a terrified driver nearly missed him, but it didn't matter, and he didn't notice. All that mattered was what lay ahead, just a few yards away yet close enough that he was afraid it might just be a dream. Behind him, Jensen followed, trying his damnedest to keep up with Jared's stride, curses exploding from him as he darted around the same car that earned him a less than civil response.

Jared had known from the moment he'd spotted the lone figure standing by the cab that it was Cindy. The closer he came the harder his heart pounded as he noted the baby in her arms. He'd never dreamed that she would have his—no, their son with her.

“Cindy…Cindy, wait…please!”

She lifted her head her eyes wide and wet as he hit the edge of sidewalk and stopped, chest heaving with exertion and fear. Regret and fear shone bright in her hazel eyes and although he wanted to hurt her as much as she’s hurt them he couldn't do it. To Jared she seemed far too much like a terrified animal as she glanced past him to see Jensen heading towards her cab too.

“I have to… umm… I have to go. Can we just go? Anywhere--I don’t care.” she urged the driver as she scrambled back in the cab trying to close the door as she watched them out the cab window.

“Sure--your dollar,” he shifted the car into drive. He’d only managed to move forward a couple of feet before he had to come to a halt or risk hitting the man who’d jumped in front of the cab, his hands raised in the air.

“Whoa, STOP!” Jensen yelled, refusing to move despite the driver’s wild gesturing.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the cab had stopped, Jared ran to the door, and grabbed the handle just as Cindy tried to pull it shut. “Cindy, please,” He opened the door and reached his hands out towards Davey as the baby began to squirm, anxious to go back to his daddy. Jared’s eyes were filled with newly formed tears, excited his son was there, safe, yet terrified at the same time that Cindy would try to try to run again. “Please.”

Cindy’s eyes began to well up as she handed Davey back to Jared. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She could barely form the words. “I came here to give him back to you, but when I saw you.”She stopped mid sentence, trying to breathe through a full-blown panic attack. “I …I...”

“Hey, calm down, breathe,” Jared shifted Davey onto his hip and knelt down beside her. “It’s okay, you brought him back. It’s alright.”

Jared pulled Davey close, breathing in the freshly bathed scent of his hair, quickly looking for any signs of ill treatment. He couldn’t find any as he gave his son a heartfelt kiss, then reached for her hand. “Come on.”

He stood and turned to find Jensen standing behind him hands reaching out for Davey, “Here I’ll take him.” Jared handed him over to Jensen, then turned back to help Cindy from the cab. She climbed out, hesitating for a moment, then handed him the bag.

“This is all his stuff. I know…” she took in a deep breath, “I know you have no reason to believe anything I say, but I promise I looked after him. A.J.--he’s not cut out to have kids around so I made sure that he was always with me. I only left him once to get him the diapers,” Cindy pointed at the open packet inside the bag, “and the little romper he’s wearing. I had no choice. A.J. wouldn’t let me take him with me. He was worried I’d try to bring him back to you.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she continued “I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“Cindy…”Jared began, “We’re going to need you to come back into the station.” He stopped at the panicked look on her face. “No, it’s not what you think,” he tried to reassure her, “I promise. We need you to come with us, to tell them what A.J. did. I meant what I said at that news conference, Cindy. No repercussions.”

“Jared…” Jensen hesitated, not sure what to say.

“No, Jensen, I promised.” Jared gave him a firm look. “I promised. I’m not going back on it.” he turned back to Cindy. “Please?”

Cindy wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, “Okay, yeah…” she said in a small voice as her tears began to subside. “A.J.--I won’t have to see him will I? He won’t be there will he?”

“He’s there, but you won’t have to see him. He’s down in lockup.” Jared assured her. He turned to see if Jensen was ready and noticed that Jensen was on his cell, Davey balanced happily on his hip. Jared had just mouthed ‘who’re you talking to?’ when Jensen started to speak. “Sorenson, its Jensen. No, no we didn’t even get a coffee. We’re coming back in. It’s Davey.” He tried to break in through her questions, “We’ve got him. Just meet us inside, we’ll explain everything.”

 

***************

 

 

Jared paced the corridor as he waited for Sorenson to come out of the interrogation room. “Did she give him up?”

“Yeah, she told us everything. From the day he came home growling about how much Jensen makes to the day to when he left to collect the money. Jared, I know she’s had a hard time. I’m sure she’s been abused by A.J., physically and mentally. I’m not sure which, maybe both…”she paused. “But **_you do know_** we still have to charge her for her part in everything, don’t you?” When he started to protest, she held up her hand. “Wait. With everything, she’s been through in the past, if she’s willing to testify against A.J. I’m sure we can get her a good deal. More than likely it will be probation. We’ll do the best we can to keep your word.” Jared nodded in understanding as she looked around. “Where’s Jensen?”

“He’s in with Davey and the doctor,” Jared explained, motioning to a room at the other end of the hall. “We were told he needed to get a check up to see if he was okay, so they called someone in to see him about half an hour after you took Cindy in for the interview.”

“…and is he?” she asked.

“Okay? Yeah,” he beamed and gave a relieved sigh, “She really took good care of him. I was in with Jensen earlier, but it was a little cramped and after he gave Davey the all clear I came out here. Jensen should be out in a minute.” Jared picked up the bear from the bag of things Cindy had given them. “She bought him everything he needed, even gave him a bear to sleep with.” He shrugged. “I guess I really came to see how things were going. I know I should be pissed at her, for being the decoy, allowing A.J. to take him, but I’m not. She could have neglected him, ignored him, or even kept him in an attempt to get the money…” he hesitated for a moment before adding, “or worse. She didn’t though. She brought him back–safe and sound. I can’t hate her for that.”

Sorenson smiled at that, “Okay, well we’ll see what we can do. I have to tell you most people wouldn’t react like you have.”

“I’m not most people,” he returned her smile.

Down the hall, a door swung open, and Jensen walked out, Davey in his arms and all smiles. He whispered something in Davey’s ear walking towards them “All set,” he said to Jared with a grin. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Jared hitched the bag of Davey’s things over his shoulder and reached over to pull Davey’s fist out of his mouth, “You hungry again, huh?” he smiled as Davey leaned forward, chasing after his fist ready to chomp on it again.

“Go on,” Sorenson laughed softly, “take him home. Get some sleep. I’m sure neither of you slept much last night.”

A flush crept up Jared’s throat and into his cheeks, “Uh, no, we didn’t get much sleep last night. That might be a good idea.” He gave a small cough of embarrassment and Jensen grinned.

“Goodbye, Detective Sorenson,” Jensen reached out to shake her hand then pulled her into a hug. “I hope you don’t take it the wrong way when I say I hope we don’t have to see you again.”

“No offense taken, Jensen, I know what you mean. You’re welcome, guys. Now go feed that baby before he decides to eat Jared’s fist.” She smiled happily, as they turned to leave.

Jared had only moved a few steps away before he turned back to Sorenson, enveloping her in his arms. “Thank you.” He whispered then stepped back with a smile as joined Jensen and Davey. “Come on, let’s go home.”

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002z8xqh/)   


click for bigger

 

***************

 

Jensen opened the door stepping aside to let Jared pass, a sleeping Davey draped on his shoulder. “I’m going to take him upstairs and put him down for a nap.” Jared turned heading for the stairs then paused at the bottom step.

“Okay, I’ll be up in a moment. I’m just going to lock up.” Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips and ran one hand down Davey’s back. “He’s really home.” He whispered in disbelief.

“Yeah, he really is,” Jared nuzzled a kiss into Davey’s hair. “Don’t be too long okay?”

“I won’t.” He kissed Davey’s temple and whispered softly. “Sleep well little guy.”

Jared headed upstairs while Jensen went to check the doors and windows. When he was sure they were all locked, he climbed the stairs to Davey’s room. It was empty. Jensen had a moment of panic before more rational thoughts kicked in. He’d only been downstairs ten minutes. He crossed the hall to their room to find Jared crashed out on their bed, curled protectively around Davey who lay beside him.

Jensen stood in the doorway for a moment, a beatific smile curling his full mouth. He’d known Jared was exhausted, they hadn’t slept much the night before, and the events of the day had even left him feeling drained. Jared must have just come in for a moment to grab some of Davey’s things from their room before he crashed. He watched as Davey slept soundly beside him, a small thumb tucked between his lips.

Quietly, Jensen walked to his side of the bed and lay down on the covers, curling himself around the other side of Davey, tangling his legs with Jared’s and Jared stirred opening sleepy eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Jensen sighed, “you think we should put him to bed?” He brushed at the dirty blond hair on Davey’s head, his fingers carding through the downy softness.

“Nah,” Jared curled in closer to Davey, and draped an arm over Jensen’s body. “I kind of don’t want to let him out of my sight.”

Jensen yawned, “Yeah, me too. Here’s good.” he settled, sinking into the covers deeper, his voice thickening with sleep. “Think I might just lie here for a little while. Go back to sleep.”

As he laid there, eyes clouded with exhaustion, Jensen knew that things would be different. How could they not be? After the hell, they'd been through and the hell to come with the trial there was no way they could go back to the way it had been.

“I know what you're thinking and you're wrong, Jen.” Jared yawned wide and reached out to trace Jensen's cheekbone. “There's one thing that will stay the same.”

Jensen blinked and tried to focus on Jared's soft smile. “What's that?”

“Us,” Jared whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

_~fin_ ~

ooo000ooo

~~ [Art Post](http://alena2b.livejournal.com/12545.html) ~~ [Authors notes](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/121780.html) ~~ 

  



End file.
